


Shall we Dance?

by RinRin24



Series: Shall we Dance? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Attempts at Humour, Fluff, JohnYuJae firendship, M/M, TaeTen friendship, University AU, Wedding AU at some point, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: It's not that Yuta was against love. And it's not that he wasn't happy for his sister that she's getting married. It's not even that that they want to get married in Japan or that they'll probably invite the whole family. (Including Aunt Maiko...)It's that, that his sister wants him to dance, and that is something Yuta absolutely doesn't do.But maybe that ridiculously hot dance instructor of his can change his mind...





	1. "There's absolutely no way I'm doing this"

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, this is that dance AU that nobody asked for. And I probably will fail miserably with technical terms, because i only know them in my native language (I have been dancing for 10 years now), but not in English. I'll try to do my best with them and I did my research. But anyway, please correct me if I'm wrong, and note that my native language isn't English and that this story is unbeta-ed.

It's not that Yuta was against love. He was sucker for a good love story, especially romantic comedies. He watched every single rom-com drama that has been ever played on TV, and was following every single one that was running right now.

And he loved his sister to death. They always had good relationship, and they became even closer since they moved South Korea together. And he was truly happy, when Keiko met Yasuo, another Japanese man in Korea, and they got together.

But he just couldn't be happy when they told him that they're going to get married.

No, it wasn't because he disliked Yasuo. The guy was totally okay, he was cool, and loved Yuta's sister with his everything.

No, it wasn't because he didn't want his sister to spend the rest of her life with The One. They made a perfect pair.

No, it wasn't because they wanted to get married in Japan. He haven't seen his parents for two years now, since they moved here. It would be nice to just show that he was still alive.

And no, it wasn't because they will surely invite Aunt Maiko to the wedding. There are a lots of people on a wedding, he can avoid her with his professional ninja skills he learned from Naruto.

It was that Keiko wanted him to dance. And that was something Yuta absolutely didn't do.

"There's absolutely no way I'm doing this" he said, shaking his head vehemently. This only earned him a powerful slap at his arm before his sister threw herself at him.

"Come on, Yuta, don't be such an ass! I agreed that you don't need to bring anyone, you can't deny me this, too!" Keiko pouted, gripping Yuta's arm strongly. Sometimes Yuta wondered, how his sister could be so strong even though she didn't even weight 50 kilos and was only 164 centimeter tall.

"Yasuo~" Yuta whined, looking at the older male who was sitting in the armchair in front of them. The man was always the one to help Yuta in this kind of situations. But to his disappointment, Yasuo just shook his head.

"Sorry bro, I want to live" he held his hands up. Yuta mouthed traitor to him as Keiko grinned at his side. Yasuo always took Yuta's side when Keiko wanted him to do something stupid, but for once, he betrayed the younger. His fiancé and the wedding was more important than Yuta being his bro.

"See?! Yasuo agrees with me!" Keiko turned back to Yuta, shaking his arm with fast movements. "Come on, I want to dance with my precious otouto on my wedding!" She whined into Yuta's ear, as loud as she could. Normally, she was the best sister ever, at least in Yuta's opinion. But once in a while, she always got this kind of crazy ideas, and somehow it was always Yuta who got to be the victim of those crazy ideas.

"But I don't even know how to dance" Yuta said, trying to look as pitiable as he could. His puppy eyes always worked on their mom and little sister, but Keiko wasn't easily fooled by them.

So it wasn't a surprise that it didn't melt her at all.

"That's not a problem! I arranged you a dance instructor who'll teach you everything I want you to know" she said, getting her phone out of her jeans, opening it up. "You'll first meeting with him will be in two days, and then you will have a class on every Thursday at 5 PM" she said, reading it from an email.

Yuta's face suddenly became emotionless. Now he understood everything. He has been fooled.  
"You planned this. Didn't you?" He asked and Keiko only gave him a wide smile.

"Yap. I even asked Johnny for your schedule, so I know that you don't have anything on Thursday evening" she chirped. The only thing that caught Yuta's attention was his roommates name. He needs to remember to kill him later.

"But I'm watching Abnormal Summit's re-run on Thursday" he said. He couldn't watch it on Monday because he had classes when it was aired, so he always watched the re-runs of it.

"We'll record it for you!"

*******************

"I hate you, you traitor! How could you do that to me?!" These were Yuta's first words when he stepped into their dorm. Johnny was sprawled out on the couch, watching TV, but he looked up to Yuta when the younger stepped into the small living room.

"What did I do?" He asked, understanding nothing from the situation. Sure, he ate Yuta's favourite yogurt, but the younger just got home, he could not know about it yet.

"You gave me out of my sister! How could you?! She's forcing me to take dance classes!" Yuta shouted, straddling Johnny on the couch. He sat on his abdomen and wrapped his hands around his neck.

Johnny smiled and placed his hands on Yuta's. Yuta's hold wasn't strong but it was better to make sure he won't really kill Johnny.  
"Come on, it's not that bad" he said. "You finally go out. You need to socialise a little more" he said as he slowly took Yuta's hands from his neck and placed them on his shoulders.

"I totally don't need to" Yuta said, shaking Johnny a little. He was pouting like a sulking child, not knowing what do to anymore. He was completely fooled and betrayed by everyone around him.

"You totally need to. You have been here in Korea for almost two years now, but you have only me and Jaehyun as friends" Johnny said, looking up at Yuta seriously. He didn't mind being with the younger all the time, but it was sad that Yuta could not to do anything with himself if Jaehyun and Johnny were busy. Whenever someone approached Yuta he would somehow always make them go away.

It's not that Yuta was antisocial. He was a social butterfly, back in Japan, but ever since he came into Korea it was hard for him to make friends. He was afraid he would fail with the pronunciation or something and the others would laugh at him. Johnny knew this fully well, and he also knew that Yuta's fears were stupid. The guy was more Korean than really Korean people Johnny knew.

"It's not true! There's that guy, Hansol, in my communication class" Yuta said, desperately trying to prove the elder wrong.

The only problem with this was that he forgot that he told Johnny everything.  
"The one who asked you out on a date but you turned down? I'm sure you're good friends, right" Johnny rolled his eyes. He could clearly remember the guy. He was nice and shy, but Yuta turned him down because he didn't know him at all. He wanted to be friends first. But since Hansol was too shy to get closer to Yuta first, he didn't really try to communicate with the Japanese male anymore.

"Fuck you" Yuta said, trying to kill Johnny with his gaze only. He should stop talking to Johnny.

The elder only smiled at him.  
"You wish" he made kissy faces at Yuta, pulling him down onto himself. Yuta screamed 'Gross', but let himself to be hugged. Johnny was a human heater and he was also much bigger than Yuta so it felt nice to be hugged by him. And also, Yuta wasn't one to turn down a little cuddling...

"Guys, at least don't do it on the couch!" Jaehyun, their other roommate groaned when he stepped into the apartment.

The three of them had been living in that apartment for two years now, and now Yuta sometimes felt like he was closer to Johnny and Jaehyun than most of his family members...

"You can always join in" Johnny said, giving a big smile to Jaehyun who frowned. He was still sticking to his 'I'm bisexual' statement, still trying to deny that he was gay. Johnny had admitted it long ago, and was happily living his life. And there was Yuta, who... Well, didn't really give a shit. If the person is interesting and the love is reciprocated from both side, Yuta won't care about small things like gender.

"No, thanks" he laughed and sat down onto the armchair. He switched the chanels, just to see the last one and half minutes from Abnormal summit.

Yuta's head suddenly snapped up.  
"Right! Jaehyun, we need to make plans onto every Thursday night!" Yuta almost broke his neck as he tried to look at Jaehyun. He was still lying on Johnny, which didn't really help his position.

"So you can skip your dance lesson? Never" Jaehyun said, shaking his head.

"You know about it too?" Yuta asked as the realisation stuck to him. Everybody was against him.

Jaehyun shrugged.  
"Of course, what do you think, who gave your schedule to Johnny so he could give it to your sister?" The youngest of the three asked and smiled as he saw Yuta's face. The Japanese guy looked like he had just told him that he killed his puppy. Yuta was overreacting it a lot.

"So you're against me, too?" Yuta made puppy-eyes before he buried his face in Johnny's shoulder, fake-crying. "Nobody loves me!"

Johnny hugged Yuta close and patted his shoulder.  
"Happens, bro, happens."


	2. "I got lectured by a rabbit"

"So this is how my supposed to be friends and sister betrayed me" Yuta said, laying his head on the table. 

"So long story short, you don't want your sister to be happy on her wedding?" The guy asked as he packed his things away. His orange coloured locks fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at his bag. To be honest, Yuta didn't even know his name.

"That's not that! Weren't you listening?" The Japanese male cried out, banging his head onto the table. God, this is why he talked to him over the last twenty minutes? 

"I was, even though we don't even know each other" the guy said and looked at Yuta. "And from what I understood, your sister only wants you to dance with her on her wedding, on the most important day of her life, and you don't want to provide her that." He said and stood up from his seat.  
"And from my point of view, your friends only want the best for your sister. And if you don't give her this little joy in life, then you're a really shit sibling" And with that, he left Yuta alone, storming out of the classroom. 

Yuta pouted as he looked at the guy's back. What does that guy know? He looked like a damn bunny, after all.  
Yuta lay his head on the desk, pressing his cheek against the cold surface. It felt good. He felt his head start to hurt. This was his last class that day, but he still needed to go and meet with the dance instructor, and that was the last thing he currently wanted to do. He wasn’t cut out for dancing, and he knew this very well. It was just rest of the world, who didn’t want to agree with him, and made him look like a bad person.  
He had been scolding and questioning himself mentally in every five minutes. Was he really that bad person because he didn’t want to take dance lessons? He will go to them eventually, and he will learn those dances in the end either way, but… Was it really that big thing to at least try and _act_ selfish just once? 

Yuta let out a long breath, and banged his forehead into the table once. Then once again. Then once again, just a little weaker this time, because the previous two hurt like bitch. Then once again. And he would have done it once again if it wasn’t for the hand catching his forehead before it could have touched the table once more.

 

“Yah, don’t hurt the table. It might catch your stupidity” Johnny’s familiar voice calmed Yuta down. Sometimes. This wasn’t one of those moments, so Yuta just snorted, and let his head be supported by the elder’s hand. 

“I directly infect it with stupidity, so when you sit here at exams, it will infect you, too, and then you will fail all your classes, then you won’t be able to graduate, and then nobody would hire your stupid ass and you will die on the streets alone and cold” Yuta said, and let his head fall onto the desk, when Johnny pulled his hand away.

“At least you won’t be alone when you beg for food at the stations. We’ll do it together” Johnny said, looking down at Yuta with judging eyes. Yuta turned his head to side and finally looked back at his best friend. 

“Jaehyun will feed us anyway. And give us a place to live” Yuta said, and Johnny nodded. 

“True.” he sighed and sit down next to the Japanese guy. He lay his head onto the table so he was facing Yuta. Only two or three students were still in the lecture hall, and even if there were more of them, no one payed attention to them. Not anymore. At first, everyone thought they were together, but then when they finally cleared the rumours, neither of them cared anymore. 

“Johnny”

“Hm?”

“I got lectured by a rabbit” Yuta said, pouting childishly. The corner of his lips turned downwards like a kid’s when he was about to cry. Johnny lifted his head up from the table, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“What?” he asked. He wasn’t even sure if he heard it right.

“A rabbit lectured me that I’m a bad human being” Yuta said, and pulled his head back when Johnny leaned forward, so close, their noses were almost touching. "What?" Yuta frowned, but didn't push Johnny out of his personal space. 

"Are you high?" Johnny asked with a stoic expression, looking deeply into Yuta's eyes to see if his pupils were dilated or not. 

"No, I'm not" Yuta answered. He was strongly against drugs and Johnny knew it. 

"Then are you drunk? Did you drink without me?" Johnny squinted and looked at Yuta like this was a worse crime than being on drugs. 

"No, I didn't. Now. But I've drunk without you" he said , sitting up straight. 

"When?" Johnny's eyes widened as Yuta smiled at him mischievously. 

"When you went back to the US last summer. You left me and Jaehyun alone and we were bored. We had a bottle of vodka and well... Let's just say that it wasn't a sudden realisation from Jaehyun that he was attracted to boys, too" Yuta giggled before he blow a flying kiss to Johnny and winked. 

"Yah, you cheated on me?!" Johnny placed his hand on his chest, like he was deeply hurt. "Hah, I'm deeply hurt. This is the end of our friendship, I hope you know it" he pouted, and watched the younger standing up from his seat. 

"Happens" Yuta shrugged and waited for Johnny to stand up, too. 

"You will regret leaving me. You can't live without me, you'll see eventually" he said, but took Yuta's hand as they slowly left the lecture hall. The motion was in great contrast with what he said, but he didn't really care about it. 

"Sure, sure" Yuta smiled and linked their fingers together. 

 

It was a tradition now, that they held hands. And actually it was Jaehyun who made them do this. Johnny was a slow walker, so he was always way behind them and they always needed to wait for him, if it wasn't for Yuta pulling him along. And for Yuta, he got easily distracted, so he often disappeared, when he saw something remotely interesting. And every time this happened, the other two always suffered through several mini heart-attack, so it was much better for everyone if Yuta and Johnny held hands, and went together. 

"And to feel my anger and disappointment, I'm not going to rescue you from your dance lesson" Johnny huffed, turning his head away from Yuta. The latter just rolled his eyes. 

"Like you ever planned on rescuing me. I'm in this situation because of you to begin with" he said. 

"No. You're in this situation because of your sister. It's not my wedding you need to attend." Johnny said, kindly forgetting that it was him who gave Keiko Yuta's schedule. "Hell, I wouldn't even invite you to my wedding" he said, making Yuta snort. 

"Puhleaseu, you would come crying to me to go to the altar with you. But right now, the closest thing to a bride you have is me, so my mouth wouldn't be this big if I were in your place" he said and pulled Johnny after himself as he sped up his steps. If they continued in this pace, they would never make it in time to meet Jaehyun at the gates. 

It wasn't exaggeration to say that Jaehyun was the mother within the three of them, and Yuta and Johnny wouldn't be able to live normally if it wasn't for him. Jaehyun cooked for them, reminded them to do the laundry and clean, and just took care of them in general. So it was just natural for him to go home after his last class, fetch clothes for Yuta and come back to meet them. 

"Come on, don't look at me like that" he grinned when Yuta pouted as he saw the bag in the younger's hand. 

"But... But..." Yuta didn't even know what he wanted to say, but felt the need to do so. 

"It's just seven quick lesson. You won't even notice that you're already on the last one" he smiled encouragingly at Japanese male, who threw himself at him and hugged his shoulders 

"I don't want to gooooo" Yuta whined, clinging to the youngest. He was almost two years older than Jaehyun, but the boy was still a half head taller than he was. At times like this, Yuta realised that he was living with two giant.  
"Come on, I'll even take your books home" he said, pulling Yuta's backpack off his shoulder and gave him the other, much lighter one. 

"Ah, Jae, you're so good to us" Johnny said and pushed his backpack towards the youngest. 

"Who said a thing about your bag, dumbass? I was only talking about Yuta's" Jaehyun said with a stoic expression. He needed to bite the inside of his cheek not to smile, when Johnny's face fell. 

"But whyyyy?" Johnny pouted, which finally brought a smile onto Yuta's face. He didn't enjoyed anything more than seeing Johnny annoyed and miserable. But only if it was him and Jaehyun who made Johnny annoyed and miserable. 

"This is what you get for not bringing me my books when I asked you to, so suck it up" Jaehyun said, and then turned back to Yuta, not even giving Johnny a second glance.  
"And you, too, just suck it up" he said. "Try to enjoy it a little, there's no way you're escaping this anyway" he said, and patted Yuta's waist as he threw his bag onto his shoulder. 

"I was hoping you'll say something better" Yuta murmured, but Jaehyun only shrugged before turning on his heels. 

"Fighting!" He shouted one last time, before he walked away. The longer he stayed, the linger Johnny and Yuta would just stand by the gates and not go the dance studio. 

"Can you believe this?" Johnny and Yuta asked in the same time, before they gave each other a dirty look for stealing their line. 

 

After a half hour with the subway and twenty minutes of walking (for once, Yuta didn't even try to make Johnny go faster and because they got lost one time), they were finally standing in front of a dance studio. 

"So, this is it" Johnny said, looking up at the building. The was a huge sign over the door, saying, that this was indeed the SM Studio. 

"Even the name doesn't sound good" Yuta murmured, but eventually let himself be pulled inside. 

There was a wooden desk right next to the door, with a young girl sitting behind it. She looked up from her phone the guys stepped in, but didn't really give them any attention. 

"Hi" she greeted them in a bored tone, turning towards them in her office chair. 

"Hi" Yuta and Johnny greeted her back in unison, looking around. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, lifting up one of her perfectly shaped - probably drew - eyebrows. 

"Uhm, yes" Johnny started, knowing fully well that Yuta won't start. "We have an appointment with..." He started and quickly fished out his phone. " A moment please" he said as he searched for the message Keiko sent him with the details of Yuta's class. Yuta just rolled his eyes. 

Johnny's face lit up when he finally found the message. "With Lee Taeyong" he said. The girl looked unamused by Johnny, so she just looked down at the paper on the desk. 

“He’s in the room 104. It’s on this floor, turn left there and it’s the last room” she pointed at a corridor. “He should be out in a few minutes” she said, before she lifted up her phone again and went back to the messages she needed to answer. 

“ Thanks” the guys gave each other a meaningful look before they turned away and walked into the direction she sent them. 

 

The walls were painted white, and it was amazingly clean, like it was painted yesterday. There were brown couches placed down in every few metres, in front of every door. Over the couches, on the walls were pictures of famous dancers performing, all the pictures shot in the best moments, in mid-motion. On the other side of the corridor, were the doors. Every had a number on it, with a name and something else on it, that the guys didn’t understand. Like, on 103 were a paper saying _Ten_ and _NCT_. 

They stopped in front of it, trying to figure out what it could mean.  
“Is the name Ten, or is it a number?” Yuta asked, looking up at Johnny. Johnny was from America, he should know this, right?

„Well, ten is a number, but judging from that on the other doors were names, maybe someone uses it as a nickn…” Johnny started, but couldn’t even finish the sentence as the door opened, and a very surprised guy looked up at them. And for the moment both of them stopped breathing. 

The guy was pretty short, and his black hair was sticking to his forehead sweaty, but he was ridiculously handsome. Not to mention that his white shirt was also sticking to him from the sweat, showing of his slim waist and curves where Johnny’s hands would perfectly fit. At least, in Johnny’s head they most certainly fitted perfectly. 

“Sorry” he said, smiling at them awkwardly before he hurriedly passed by, not looking back, fortunately. This way, he couldn’t see how Yuta and Johnny turned after him, looking at his back. 

“Oh, annyeonghaseyo~” Johnny sing-songed in a low sex-voice, but groaned when Yuta stabbed his elbow into his ribs. 

“Way out of your league, man” Yuta said, shaking his head. Poor guy was lucky that he didn’t hear Johnny… 

“But he’s single and always up for a good action, if you get what I mean” a voice said from behind them, but neither of them processed this part of the information, only that the guy was single.

“See?! Then why are you this negative?! You’re such a party-pooper, Yuta” Johnny said, and pushed his tongue out at Yuta, who did the same.

Only after they child-like act did they realise that they weren’t alone.  
“What the hell?!” They quickly turned around, just to find themselves in front of the other handsome guy. Only that this was a little bit more masculine that the previous was. He was taller than the other guy, he was a few inches taller than Yuta, maybe. He had nice muscles, but was really slim, at least judging from what his sleeveless shirt showed them. His hair was dyed gray, and his face and jawline was sculptured by gods probably, because there was no way humans could create someone this perfect. Especially when he smiled and bowed to them slightly. 

“Hey guys! I’m Lee Taeyong, and judging from your name, I think you came to me. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIATUS.


	3. "I came up with a solution to this..."

Yuta blinked once, and so did Johnny. Then again. The guy was still smiling at them, probably waiting for any response, his eyes wandering back and forth between the two in front of him. He started to get the feeling like he was watching a JPG file, seeing the guys that were still frozen in their places. 

It was awkward as hell. 

Taeyong took a step back before he spoke up again.  
“Do you want to start again?” he asked, pointing at the door behind his back.  
“Yes, please” Johnny and Yuta nodded dumbly, making the guy smile again and laugh. Yuta could see his shoulders trembling from chuckling as he went back to the room and closed the door. 

“No shit, man” Johnny whispered to himself before he slapped Yuta’s back strongly, to get him back into reality. The younger yelped and stumbled forward. 

“What the fuck?” he asked, his hand going up to his back where Johnny hit him just a second ago. Johnny had freaking big hands, so his slap reached bigger area than any normal one. And it also hurt like hell. 

“Get yourself together!” The elder said in the moment Taeyong opened the door again. He was still as handsome as just a moment ago, proving that Yuta wasn’t imagining things. He smiled at both of them again before he held his hand forward for them to shake. 

“Hi, I’m Lee Taeyong. I’m going to be your dance instructor” he said, his mouth forming the words perfectly, his raspy voice causing goosebumps to run along Yuta’s spine. His lips were thin, but his smile was charming just like every other part of his face. Yuta swallowed. 

So this was Lee Taeyong. 

And he was going to be his dance instructor. 

Yuta was fucked. (And he hoped that it was by this man.)

He reached out and shook the offered hand.  
“I’m Nakamoto Yuta and he’s Suh Youngho” he said, giving the man a small smile. Taeyong’s hold was naturally strong and his hand was also bigger and manlier than Yuta’s. Normally, he didn’t care about this fact (except when he and Johnny were comparing their hand sizes), but right now he felt quite conscious about this fact. His hands were quite similar to his mother’s, so his palm was small and he had long, delicate fingers to it. 

Yuta almost felt sad, when the handshake ended. 

Taeyong’s smile didn’t waver as he turned to Johnny and shook his hand too.  
“I was only informed about one student, but…” he started, but Johnny quickly cut him off. He pulled his hand back and showed up his hands into the air, waving them in front of himself. 

“Oh, no! I won’t be dancing, I only accompanied him here to make sure he won’t run away” he smiled, patting Yuta on the shoulder. His smile only got bigger, when Yuta’s elbow once again found its way into his ribs, because it meant that he successfully annoyed the hell out of the younger. And it was worth the pain, even though Yuta had a really, REALLY bony elbow…

Taeyong’s gaze went back to the Japanese guy once again as he raised one of his naturally perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
“Planning on running away?” he asked, and even though he looked sinfully handsome and flirty in that moment, Yuta couldn’t help but grimace. For a moment, he forgot why he needed to meet Lee Taeyong and how this man’s intention was to make his life miserable with his dance lessons. He was hired by the evil force of Nakamoto Keiko. Well, even in movies, the bad guy is the good-looking one in 90% of the time…

“I…” he started, and scratched his nape. He looked at Johnny from the corner of his eyes, but the elder wasn’t even looking at him, let alone helping. Yuta took a deep breath and exhaled it. “Long story short, I don’t want to be here, my sister, this dumbass and another friend of mine are forcing me to take these classes” he said, summing up in 25 words what he needed to explain to the rabbit guy in 25 minutes. 

Johnny was surprised how honestly Yuta answered to the man. He knew that the younger wasn’t one to lie about his opinion, but he thought that maybe after seeing his dance instructor Yuta would change his mind about the classes. Even he would happily go to those classes if this guy was teaching him, so he didn’t see it coming that Yuta’s hate towards dancing would be stronger than the desire to get to know that half god that was Lee Taeyong.  
And the other thing that surprised him was that that Taeyong only nodded understandingly, his smile changing into a smaller and gentler one. 

“I know. Your sister told me about it” he said, and then stepped aside to give Yuta a better view of the open door behind him. “What do you say about that we talk about this inside? I came up with a solution to this, but I need my laptop to explain and that’s inside” he said, before he looked at Youngho. “Would you mind waiting here?” he asked, and Johnny quickly shook his head.

“No. I wasn’t planning on going in anyway” he said, earning himself a beautiful smile from Taeyong.

“Thanks. The toilettes are the other side of the hall, behind the reception. ” he said. Johnny nodded that he understood.

“Okay, thanks” 

Taeyong turned back to Yuta after this.  
“Come on in, then” he said, smiling at him encouragingly. His cheeks were hurting from smiling too much, but he couldn’t drop it now, he almost convinced the guy to go into the practise room. 

Yuta gave Johnny a last agonized look before he walked in. Taeyong mentally gave himself a high-five before he once again looked at Johnny.  
“Ten’s next student will come in 20 minutes, so he will be back in a few moment. He has a little free time before he needs to start again” he winked and then closed the door after himself and Yuta, leaving a stunned Johnny behind. Ten was complaining that he haven’t had _fun_ in a long while. Now at least he couldn’t say that Taeyong didn’t care about his needs… 

 

Yuta was standing next to wall and was looking around the room. It was darker than he imagined. It didn’t have windows, all the lights were coming from the lamps in the ceiling. The wall on his right was fully covered by a mirror, while the one to his left was painted in a brownish colour. The floor was covered with brown parquet. And the wall across him had a big dent in it, where the hi-fi set was. The loudspeakers were up on the walls. 

Taeyong passed him by as he went across the room and sat down in front of the laptop that was placed on the floor. He turned it on and then looked back at Yuta.  
“Please, take down your shoes and then come here” he said before he turned back. Yuta nodded slowly and toed down his shoes as he listened to Taeyong type. He placed his bag next to his shoes before he turned around and went to the man. Taeyong didn’t look at him when he sat down next to him onto the ground, he was only looking at the monitor. He chewed on one of his fingers as he searched for something between the many folders on the laptop. 

“Ah, here it is” he said, and clicked at one of the folders, which – surprisingly – had Yuta’s name on it. It had only five music track in it. Taeyong slapped his own thigh once before he moved a little aside and turned the monitor towards Yuta.  
“So! As you can see, here are five songs” he said, stating the obvious. Yuta nodded once. “Actually, your sister asked me to teach you four types of ballroom dancing: waltz, both the Vienesse and the English one, so there is two track for those; jive, which is a latin dance and cha-cha, which is also a latin dance. I have two music to cha-cha, one that I use to teach with and on that your sister chose.” he pointed at the tracks as he talked. “You don’t need to learn choreographies, only the basic steps, so each dance will have a separate lesson, and the remaining two will be spent with practising. Today I won’t shock you with actual dancing” he said. Yuta nodded slowly, forced. 

“Ooookay. And how is this solution to my problem?” he asked.

“Pardon?” Taeyong asked, surprised. Yuta looked at him, not amused.  
“You said you have a solution to my problem, which is not wanting to be here AT ALL. This isn’t a solution” he said, pointing at the screen.  
“Ah, you’re right” Taeyong said, before he turned back the laptop towards himself and started looking through the folders once again. This time, he found it much quicker than the previous time. He turned back the screen towards Yuta. “These are my old personal choreographies to competitions and exhibitions. I have danced in literally every single style you can imagine.” he said, and looked up at Yuta to see if he was following him. Yuta nodded that he understood. “I will send this folder to you if you give me your email address, and you can choose one choreography that you like. One lesson is two hour long, so if you concentrate and don’t complain much, then we will have time to try these out, not only what your sister wants.  
I think that this could help you to see dancing as something enjoyable not just something forced.”

**********************

“That guy is a god, I tell you, Jaehyun” Yuta said, as he threw himself onto the couch, laying his head onto Jaehyun’s thigh. The younger was playing something with their (Johnny’s) PS, so for once, he didn’t push him away.

“How come?” Jaehyun asked, not looking away from the TV screen. 

“You haven’t seen him” Johnny answered instead of Yuta as he sat down into the armchair. He had his phone in his hand and was photographing the sloppy hand-writing on his left wrist. Apparently Ten – the short dancer they met earlier – was just as eager to get to know Johnny as Youngho was. 

Jaehyun’s lips pulled into a sly smirk.  
“So, Yuta, you suddenly feel more interested in dancing?” he asked, earning himself a slap on the thigh.  
“Shut up” Yuta answered and tried not to blush. The others couldn’t understand.  
Taeyong and he spent two hours talking and getting to know each other, and Taeyong’s enthusiasm towards dancing seemed quite catchy as he told Yuta about his dancing past. The guy wasn’t only good looking but he was nice and had good personality from what Yuta had seen.

He needed to hold back a smile when he saw the notification that he got a new mail.

Yep, the others wouldn’t be able to understand this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuuuuuys! :D  
> Long time no see! :) And now I'm back with this short... unimportant... so-called chapter... SORRY! D": I don't really have much time on my hand right now, but I really wanted to finally update something and break the hiatus, and so this was born. I promise the next one will be better! :)  
> I don't really know when will I be able to update again, since my next two weeks is filled with exams, but I'll try my best not to be away for a long time like this again.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter just a little bit! Also, I would be really gratefull for comments, they always raise my motivation to write and I love reading your opinions about my fics! :) Oh, and as always, thank you for reading! :)


	4. “I think we should go home and cry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is almost as long as the previous three together. I hope you'll like it! :)

"You're still watching those?" Johnny asked as he looked at the screen of Yuta's phone. The younger had been watching the videos Taeyong sent him since they went home after the meeting with the guy. Now they were on their way towards the SM building where Yuta will finally have his first dance lesson. 

"Yeah. I can't decide which one I want to learn" Yuta mumbled, starting a new video. Johnny looked the dancing figures unamusedly. 

"Want me to decide it for you?" He reached out his hand to take the phone but Yuta pulled it away instantly. 

"No, thanks." There was no way that he would let someone like Johnny decide it for him. Yuta loved him to bits but he didn't trust him with this. He will probably pick out the lamest one. 

"Then do it yourself and don't bitch about it" Johnny groaned and stood up from his seat. They needed to get off the subway.  
Yuta made a face, but eventually stopped the video and placed his phone in the pocket just in time to get off. 

They didn't get lost like last time, so they got to the building surprisingly fast, within only seven minutes. Last time it took them twenty to get there.  
The same girl was sitting at the wooden desk and she sent them into the same direction.  
Somehow, everything seemed much easier and friendlier just because it was their second time there. 

"Well, we're here really early" Johnny said, placing the emphasis on the 'really.' Yuta took out his phone and looked at the screen. 16:13. The lesson starts at 17:00. 

"Fantastic..." Yuta sighed and sat down onto a couch on the corridor. Just like the previous week, Jaehyun brought him clothes and took his books home, so his backpack wasn't heavy, but even like that he didn't want to wait 47 minutes standing... 

"Look at the good side. You won't need to rush with the changing" Johnny said as he sat down next to Yuta, who snorted. 

"I don't even know where the changing room is" he laughed and was ready to start looking through the videos, when Johnny slapped his thigh. Hard. "Fucking sh... What was that for?!" Yuta tried to keep his voice down so they won't disturb the others in the practice rooms, but it was a much harder task than he imagined. 

"Shouldn't you search for it then? You need to change before the lesson. I'm not going back home with you smelling like a football player who forgot to wash his jersey for years" he said, keeping his hand on the younger's thigh. 

Yuta shrugged.  
"It would just help me to shorten the lesson" he said and looked back at his phone, when the door in front of them opened. It was Ten's room, but it was Taeyong who stepped out. When he saw them, he looked just as surprised as the two. 

"Hey guys" he greeted them softly. 

"Hi" Johnny and Yuta said it at the same time, looking at Taeyong with the same dumb expression. Well, at least, this was the same as the first time. They looked dumb and confused when they met Taeyong. 

"Doesn't the lesson only start at five?" The dancer asked and scratched his nape. This was awkward. And it would be even more awkward if it came out that he forgot that they started earlier.

Luckily, Yuta came to his rescue. 

"It does, we just got here earlier than we planned" he said, placing his phone down. He couldn't help but smile when Taeyong's lips pulled into a relieved smile. The guy's smile was contagious. 

"Great" was Taeyong's response. "I need to finish some things before we start. Until that you can wait here, go to change or go in and watch our performance department practise" he said, pointing at the open door behind himself. Suddenly Ten's head peeked out from the room. Johnny and Yuta leaned to their left in the same time and angle the look at him. 

"We could use some extra eyes" he said before he disappeared once again, like he never even was there. Taeyong laughed softly. 

"You heard it" he said. "The changing room is the last door after my room, if you want to go there" he said. 

"Okay, thanks" Yuta answered, nodding to him softly. Taeyong nodded before walked away.  
Yuta watched his back until he disappeared at the corridor. Then he turned to Johnny. 

"You want to go in?" He asked. 

"You bet" Johnny nodded eagerly, and stood up without waiting for Yuta. Yuta rolled his eyes but followed him into the practice room. 

Ten's room was a little bigger than Taeyong's, and even though it also didn't have windows, somehow it seemed much brighter than the other one. The walls were painted white and the parquet was also in a light greyish colour, not dark brown like in the other practice room. This was better, it gave a lighter, kinder aura, but the other one gave off some kind of power that Yuta couldn't give a name to. But if he would've needed to choose, he would've chosen the other one. 

Johnny stomped through the room where Ten was without even bothering about his shoes. Yuta wanted to tell him off for it as he stopped by the door to take off his shoes.  
"Johnny" he called, but then Ten waved it off. Yuta looked at him surprised. 

"Don't worry about it" he smiled. "It's only Taeyong who makes a scene about the shoes" he said, and patted the space next to himself, signalling for Yuta to sit there. When he did so, Ten smiled wider and then turned to the seven boys in the middle of the room and clapped his hands together. 

"Then, guys, introduce yourself" he said and the boys stood up in a straight line instantly. The guy in the right end cleared his throat. 

"To the world" he started, and together with the other six they finished it: "We're NCT. Good afternoon, we're NCT Dream."  
Then it was the same guy again who continued. 

"Good afternoon, we're NCT Dream, performance department students of SM's project NCT" He looked calm and collected. 

“Good, this will do it. Then let’s start with Chewing gum, and then you can go home, Jaemin. Then other will do My First and Last and Trigger the Fever before we’re done” he said, and the young boys just nodded. They all took up a wooden something from the ground that looked like a microphone and then went to their places. Ten started the music, and suddenly the guys started to dance. They synchronisation was perfect, they didn’t knock into each other, and even when they started singing, their voices were steady, like this was nothing to them. It probably was. 

The song was about young love and much to Yuta’s surprise it was comparing it to chewing gum. It was strange, but had annoyingly catchy beat and Nakamoto was sure this song will be stuck in his head for weeks. And even when they stopped in their positions at the end, they were out of breath only a little. Yuta and Johnny would have already needed a whole new pair of lungs after this, not just pant softly. 

Ten stopped the music and looked at the guys at his sides.  
“What do you think?” he asked. The two was still staring at the seven boys like they just saw a miracle, meanwhile the young guys looked at them, with their eyes full of hope. 

“I think we should go home and cry while thinking about what we have achieved in life. We’re a pair of trash compared to this” Yuta said, without blinking an eye. The boys laughed at this, but Johnny only nodded with a serious expression.

“Couldn’t’ve said it better” he answered, making Ten chuckle. 

“ I guess this is a compliment” he said to the boys, who flashed him a big smile. Then Ten looked at his phone before he turned to one of the guys. “Okay, Nana, you can go now” he said, and the boy nodded.

“Okay. Then, good work, everyone” he said, giving the others a bright smile. One of the guys stepped to him and hugged him tightly, before he leaned down and took the boy’s bag up and gave it to him. The boy called Nana giggled at this and hugged him once again before he took off in the direction 

“Hey, you! Sorry” Johnny called out for him, making the boy look at him. 

“Yes?” he asked, turning towards them. 

“Are you going to the changing room?” He asked, and when the boy nodded Johnny broke out in a face-splitting grin. “Could you take this idiot with you? He probably wouldn’t be able to find it alone” he said and reached over Ten to push Yuta towards the boy. This only resulted in Yuta ending up laying on the floor like a toy that has been pushed over. He didn’t even made a sound other than the ‘Puff’ when his body met the floor. But at least this made the guys laugh. That was something, right?

The boy smiled softly.  
“Sure, yeah” he said and looked down at Yuta, waiting for him to get up. The Japanese guy took a deep breath before he pushed himself up and stood up. He was a good half head taller than the boy as he stepped next to him. 

“Shall we go?” The boy asked, smiling softly and Yuta just nodded and followed him out. He closed the door after them, so that they won’t disturb the lesson inside anymore. 

“Which course are you taking?” The boy asked, as he slowly led them to the changing room. It was literally the only room next to Taeyong’s so Yuta would have been able to find it alone, thank you very much. 

“Uhm. I don’t really know. I’m learning ballroom dancing from Taeyong” he answered, and held the door open as the younger went in. Inside there was a door that lead forward and one that lead right. The boy went forward without hesitating, opening the door. That led into the men’s room. 

“Private lesson is it. Taeyong only does the hip hop dance and hip hop performance courses beside the private lessons” the boy said as he set his bag down onto one of the bench and sit down next to it. He took off his shirt and then started searching for an other one in his bag. Yuta turned his back to him and also started changing. He was pleasantly surprised that Jaehyun packed him clothes that Yuta liked. Normally, Nakamoto would’ve betted that he would pack him something very, VERY embarrassing.

“What’s the difference?” Yuta asked as he took off his shirt. “Between the performance and the simple dance class.”

“In performance, we also sing and rap. What you have just seen, that’s a performance” he explained. 

“Okay…” Yuta murmured. He suddenly felt more calm about dancing. At least he didn’t need to sing and rap while dancing. 

“ Hey” the boy called out after Yuta went so quiet. Nakamoto turned around. The boy was now fully changed and sat on the bench calmly. He gave Yuta a bright, honest smile. “It’s fun, you’ll see. So please Don’t pull a face like someone just gave you a capital punishment” he said, and even though Yuta know it’s impossible for him to do so, he nodded. Somehow he felt the need to make the boy happy with this. Even though he didn’t even know him for twenty minutes. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, making the boy laugh as he stood up. 

“I’m Na Jaemin and my practise usually ends around this time, so if you need some mental support, I’m always here” he laughed and held his hand out for Yuta to shake. For the first time since he stepped into the SM building, Yuta broke out in a honest, wide smile. 

“I’m Nakamoto Yuta, nice to meet you”

******************************

“Are you ready?” Taeyong asked, when he saw Yuta and Jaemin waiting outside his door. His eyes spoke of endless optimism, but somehow Yuta couldn’t help but feel nervous. (Not to mention that his knees almost gave out when the guy smiled at him. How was he supposed to dance like this?!)  
“Can I say no?” he asked, earning himself a light tap on his back from Jaemin.

“It’s going to be alright. It’s fun if you don’t concentrate on that how much you don’t want to be here. Try to enjoy it” he said. Yuta looked down at him. This little guy helped him more than Johnny, even if he only spent him ten minutes together. Times like this made Yuta realise how useless Johnny actually was. He will need to make sure to tell him this later. 

“Listen to Nana, he knows what he’s saying. He’s been here for years” Taeyong said, and stepped next to Yuta, and gently started pushing him towards the open door. “Also, the less you complain, the faster we’re done” he said. 

“I don’t know” Yuta murmured, but let himself to be led into the room. He still could hear Jaemin’s laugh and shout of _‘Have fun!” _before the door closed after them.__

“But I do~” Taeyong sing-sang as he stepped to the hifi set. “If you do as a say and don’t play hard to get anymore, we can be done with the warming up in ten minutes, learn the Viennese waltz within an hour and then do the choreography YOU want to do” he said, and started some upbeat music. 

“You’re not lying, right?” Yuta pouted like a child, but eventually started imitating the moves Taeyong did after he stood in front of the mirror and started the warm up. He reached up his hands like he wanted to reach the ceiling, and started stretching one arm a little higher and then another. 

“No, I’m not” he said, and he almost looked satisfied as Yuta did the stretching. He then pulled his elbow behind his head and started stretching his shoulder. He watched as Yuta did so too, giving attention to every little movement of the Japanese man, so he could correct him immediately if he did something wrong. Then he switched and did this with his other arm, too. “So, what did you think of the Dream guys? I saw that you and Nana got along” he tried to make a conversation. Taeyong normally wasn’t one to speak much, but now it was his job to ease the tension in the room. 

“They were really good. And Jaemin is nice, gave some mental support” Yuta laughed when he said the second half of his sentence. There was he a 23 year old man and he needed a 17 year old boy to give him mental support. Taeyong smiled softly. That smile suited Yuta much better than the frown he had seen on his face before. And his laugh was pretty cute. 

“He’s really good at that. We also bring him to every competition we go, even if the Dream doesn’t need to come. Him being there gives some power to everyone” he said as he started stretching to the side. He watched Yuta as he followed the movement. 

“I see why. He was much better than that useless dumbass” he said. For a moment, Taeyong needed to think about who could he talk about, but then he remembered the guy that came with Yuta. 

“Ah, your boyfriend, Johnny?” he asked and started rolling his shoulders backwards. Yuta stopped in the movement, to stare at Taeyong shocked. 

“He’s not my boyfriend” he said and started the move after he shrugged. “He’s my best friend. Also, he’s now after Ten as you recommended him last time” he gave Taeyong a smug smile, causing him to blush. In that moment last time, Taeyong didn’t think about it before he suggested Johnny to make a move on Ten. It would’ve been really embarrassing if it now came out that Yuta and Johnny were together. 

“I’m sorry” he murmured and sat down onto the ground so he didn’t need to look at Yuta, not even through the mirror. 

“It’s okay, I should thank you for it” Yuta said and tried to imitate Taeyong’s move, failing. “At least he’s occupied with something and doesn’t bother me in every three second” he said and tried the move again. Failing. Again. 

“Wait” Taeyong said, picking up on the other’s despair. He stood up from his spot and went to his student. “You cross your leg right this” he took Yuta’s right leg into his hand and crossed it over his straightened left “and then you reach over it with your hand” he gently grabbed Yuta’s left elbow and straightened his arm reaching over his crossed leg. Nakamoto could feel how his shoulder stretched from this. “Then you start pushing your leg with your arm” Taeyong started pulling Yuta’s arm towards himself , making it push his leg. His touch was nice and warm on Yuta’s skin. 

“Okay” Yuta replied, earning himself a smile from the dancer. After this, Taeyong didn’t go back to his previous place but sat down next to Yuta, so he could help if the other needed it. 

And as promised, they did finish the warming up in Ten minutes. Sure, it wasn’t easy, and Yuta knew that he probably will not be able to walk the next day, but they did finish. He was still sitting on the ground, trying to collect his strength when Taeyong stopped the music, making the room silent again. 

“Okay, so” he clapped his hands together after he put the phone down. “Let’s see what do you know about Viennese waltz?” he asked, and sat down in front of Yuta again. Yuta was thankful that he didn’t need to stand up yet. 

“It’s a dance.” Yuta replied instantly. 

“That’s right.” Taeyong laughed softly. “And?” 

“It’s from Vienna." 

“True. And?” 

“It’s a waltz…?” This was much less confident than his previous answers. This brought a smile onto the dance instructor's face. 

“Yes, it is. Actually, this was the first ballroom dance that they danced in a closed hold, I’ll explain this later” he started.” But if it makes you like it a little bit more, at first the public hated it. They said that the dancers were too close and that it was immodest, because the woman needed to lift up the bottom of their dresses, so neither they or their partner could step on it. So the critiques were really harsh and the dance earned itself a really bad name back then” he said, and for a moment Yuta found himself interested in it. 

“And how did it become so popular then?” he asked. 

“There was a time in the 20th century when it wasn’t popular at all, since some other dances also came into the picture, but around the 1930s it came back as a military officer in Germany made it acceptable for public and ballroom dance. It was then considered as a folk dance in Austria and Germany” Taeyong said as he tried to hide his smile. For the first time it seemed like he could get the other interested in it. 

“Wow” was Yuta’s reaction. 

“Come on, let’s see why they disliked it at first” Taeyong said and stood up from the ground. He offered his hand to his student to help him up. Yuta gladly took it, but he was quiet surprised when Taeyong didn’t take a step back and held onto his hand. 

__“As I just said, this is danced in a closed hold or Waltz hold in other words” he said as he took Yuta’s right hand into his left one. “This means, that the dancers bodies are really close. The man’s left hand holds the woman’s right in the height of his shoulder “ he said and positioned their hands._ _

__“Okay” Yuta said._ _

__“And his right is on the woman’s shoulder blade, while the woman’s hand is on his shoulder” he said, and reached for Yuta’s other hand to place it on his shoulder. Yuta noticed that they are in the same height, Taeyong was only one or maybe two inches taller than him._ _

__“O-okay” he said, trying to memorise the position they were in._ _

__“You’re only in the woman’s position right now so you could see how it is when it’s done right. You’ll need to try and do what I’m doing right now” Taeyong smiled at him, and smiled when he noticed that Yuta couldn’t look him in the eye. This was a common reaction, a lot of people became embarrassed when they needed to be this close with someone else. As a dancer, Taeyong was used to it by now; for him, physical touches were required for his work._ _

__“Okay” Yuta said, and let out a deep breath when Taeyong let him go. This brought out mixed feelings from him, but in the end he decided that it was better._ _

__“Let’s learn the steps now, and then we go back into the position” Taeyong said, and turned towards the mirror. Yuta turned to the mirror too, and waited for Taeyong to tell him what to do. He was lost like on the first day he stepped into the university, barely speaking any Korean._ _

__“You first take a step forward with your right leg” Taeyong said and pointed at his foot. Yuta mimicked the move. “And then step next to it with your right, but you stay on your toes, don’t put down your whole foot. And then make a similar step with your right foot, also on your toes. With this step, you don’t go anywhere only turn a little towards your left” he said, and did the step. Yuta watched his feet and tried to make it. He concentrated so hard, he almost even pushed his tongue out. He earned himself a smile as a reward._ _

__“That’s right” hearing Taeyong’s word, Yuta smiled softly to himself. He could get used to the kind words. “After this, you take a step almost backwards, but a little to your left” he said. This was now too much for Yuta to handle._ _

__“Wait, what?” he asked, looking at Taeyong like he was crazy._ _

__“Waltz is a rotating dance. You see, after with the previous step you turned a little to your left, you continue this rotation with this step” he said, and performed it perfectly. He stepped closer to Yuta again. “Step back” he instructed and Yuta put his foot back. Taeyong then reached down and pulled it towards himself, so it would be where it needed to be. “Like this” he said in a calm voice, and put his hand on Yuta’s shoulder blade. “Straighten up your back, it makes it more beautiful” he said, and took away his hand._ _

__“Okay” Yuta could only reply with this._ _

__“And after this, you repeat the two small steps. And then the whole thing starts from the beginning” he smiled._ _

__“This is it?” Yuta asked, surprised. He was waiting for something… much harder._ _

__Taeyong nodded.  
“These are the basic steps for a simple clockwise turn. I could teach you choreographies and all, but for you to dance with your sister on the wedding it’s enough” he assured Yuta. “So yeah, this is it.” _ _

__“Oh my god, you’re not kidding me, right?” There such a childish joy in the other’s eyes, so even if it wasn’t true, Taeyong would have said so, so he didn’t ruin his mode._ _

__“I’m not kidding. The Latin dances are harder, but this and the English waltz are the ones that you will probably need” he said, and he almost tumbled over when Yuta threw himself at him. He didn’t see it coming._ _

__“Oh god, what a relief. I thought it would be much more… difficult” he said, as he let Taeyong out of his hug and almost started clapping like a little kid in his joy. Silently, Taeyong decided that he was right. The smile suited Yuta much better than the frown._ _

__“Come, let’s try it again. Once you’re comfortable with the steps, we’ll try it in the closed hold too. And then we can move onto the choreography you want” he said, and stepped next to Yuta again, so he can do the steps with him._ _

__“Oh, about that…” Yuta said and started doing the steps so he won’t need to look at Taeyong. He needed to concentrate on his foot not to make an error. “I couldn’t decide which one I want. All of them seem so difficult…” he said, and stopped once he misstepped. He started again._ _

__“It’s okay” the dancer said and once again placed his hand on Yuta’s shoulder blade to make him straighten up. “Ten I’ll teach you something I’m currently working on. It’s called Black on Black.”_ _

__“Is it as hard as the 0701?” Yuta asked, finally getting the steps right straight three times._ _

__“No, it’s not” Taeyong said, circling around his student. “The ones that I sent you are for the dance competitions. Black on Black is for the Hip Hop Performance department. You won’t need to sing and rap, only the choreo” he said, and stopped Yuta once he was satisfied with his steps._ _

__“Then okay” the Japanese guy grinned. It gave Taeyong a strange kind of confidence to pull him closer and get him into the woman’s position._ _

__“Come on, I’ll show you how to lead someone, and then we’ll try it in the other way around” And he even gave a wink.__

__************************************_ _

__  
“It’s not half as bad as I thought it will be!” Yuta shouted as he burst through the door into the apartment. Behind him Johnny only sighed; he has been listening to Yuta’s monologue about his first real dance lesson and he didn’t want to listen to it once again.  
  


__“So you didn’t die from it?” Jaehyun asked, placing down his book onto the coffee table. He was waiting for Yuta to come home like he was tortured, so he was really pleased about this outcome._ _

__“No, sex-on-legs-half-god dance instructor did his magic” Johnny said before he disappeared into his and Yuta’s room. Yuta only rolled his eyes and took his place next to Jaehyun on the couch._ _

__“He’s just sour, because the guy he’s trying to hit on has his schedule packed so he could only spend ten minutes with him” Yuta said, loud enough so Johnny could hear it in the other room. He only got a groan as an answer._ _

__“I’m not surprised” Jaehyun laughed, throwing his arm around the elder. “So, how was it?” Jaehyun was a dancer before, he only quit when he went to university, Yuta knew this already. So he wasn’t so surprised that unlike Johnny, the youngest of the three genuinely seemed interested how Yuta’s dance lesson went._ _

__“Well, it was better than I imagined” he said as he reached for the open chips bag on the table. He was hungry; dancing tired him out. “We finished the Viennese waltz within an hour and then he started teaching me a choreography for some hip hop performance” he said and stuffed his mouth full with the chips._ _

__“Hip hop isn’t easy…”Jaehyun murmured to himself before he grinned. “How are your legs?” He asked and laughed out loud when Yuta answered:_ _

__“They hurt like bitch.”_ _

__The younger know it fully well, how hard it was to learn a Hip Hop choreography, especially if that someone was in the physical condition of Yuta. He remembered that pain with light and happy heart; now he suddenly missed dancing._ _

__“Go for a run tomorrow or do some stretching. That ease the pain or make it go away” he suggested. Yuta looked at him like he just told him to kill a bunch of kittens._ _

__“I know that it’s hard to actually go for it, but it really helps” he said, taking one chip out of the bag and placed it in his mouth._ _

__Yuta looked down at his legs and moved it a little. Even this hurt.  
“I don’t know; it doesn’t sound good” he said, making Jaehyun smile. _ _

__“We’ll see tomorrow, okay? I’ll do it with you” he offered. Yuta pulled a face, but Jaehyun know that he has already won the battle. Yuta only did this face when he agreed to something he didn’t want to._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIN! STILL ALIVE!
> 
>  
> 
> Heh, lol. Sorry, I'm kind of hyped that I could finally wrote a normal chapter that this story deserves. I could also live out my dance fanatic side. Aaand there are some things that I would like to tell you guys about the things that happened here in the chapter. These don't really need explanation, but I would really like to share my experiences as a dancer with you guyshere. :)
> 
>  
> 
> So, Viennese waltz is the easiest ballroom dancing in my opinion, even though some say that it's the English one (or slow waltz in other words). I have learned Viennese waltz when I was 8, because I went to a german national primary school. For me, closed hold is something natural by now, but I also admit it, that it can be very embarrassing and awkward to do it with someone you don't like or don't know. Or when you like that someone, but you guys aren't close. :D
> 
> The other thing is the physical closeness and touching that came so naturally to Taeyong during the stretching, but made Yuta speachless. Before I started my "career" as a part-time dance instructor I was really awkward with physical contact. I became much more touchy since I started doing this, because as I need to correct my students' poses and moves it's impossible to avoid the contact. Especially when it came to ballroom dancing. So now there isn't really a touch that can embarrass me anymore, even though I only started doing this a little less than a year ago. :"D
> 
> So this was the 4th chapter, I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you so much for the 1000 hits, it really made my day! Thank you guys! :)  
> Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about the story. I love reading and answering your comments. :)  
> As always, if you want to talk to me, ask me something or anything, you can reach me on twitter, my name is down below this. :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! :)


	5. "Do bunnies mate for life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm updating today because I'll go away tomorrow and the next things are better if they are written in the next chapter. Like this, I can start it now. :)

„Jae, please…” Yuta whimpered, and closed his hands into fists. 

“It’s okay. Breath in through your nose and then exhale it through your mouth” Jaehyun shushed him. Yuta nodded shakily and did as he was told. “Yeah, just like that. You’re doing so well” And as he said that he pushed a little stronger. Yuta cried out.

“Jaehyun!” he screamed. “It hurts…” he said, as the tear swelled up in his eyes. It hurt so much!

“We’re almost done, baby” Jaehyun tried to calm him down. He tried to talk in a calming, low voice, using pet-names that somehow always helped Yuta when he was stressed.

“Oh my gosh, you guys sound like you’re having sex. I’m already half-hard here, so if you don’t shut up and seriously going there and rape one of you! ”Johnny snapped, turning around the couch to look at them. Yuta’s legs were spread and he was leaning forward between them as Jaehyun was pushing him from behind, so Yuta needed to lean even more forward and couldn’t come up. 

Jaehyun finally let Yuta sit up by taking his force back slowly. Like this, Yuta couldn’t come back up fast.  
“He’s all flexible now, this can also make him better in bed” Jaehyun said, winking at the eldest. He ignored the grunts Yuta gave as a protest. “So he’s all yours now” he said, standing up from his spot on the floor. 

Johnny looked at Yuta, who was now laying on the floor, with his legs pulled up, so they weren’t straightened anymore. He felt his muscles were to rip if he tried to straighten them again. In his life.  
“Yu, what do you say? Up for a round?” Johnny asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The rest of his face was completely expressionless. 

Yuta looked at him, and shrugged  
“But you do all the work. I can’t even move” he said. 

He and Johnny looked at each other like they were really considering to go for a round, but then Johnny shook his head.  
"I like it more when they do the work" he said. Yuta shrugged. 

"Then suck it up" he said, and reached for Jaehyun's hand that the younger offered him. 

"Come on, go take a shower. You need to go to school in an hour" he said, but he only got a groan as an answer. 

Normally, Friday was Yuta's favourite day. This was the last day before weekend, and he didn't have morning classes, only three and the first one only started at 10. Yeah, it was perfect. And now Jaehyun ruined everything. 

He bursted through the door into Yuta and Johnny's room at 7AM sharp just to drag Yuta out of bed and force him to do exercises.  
At first, it was those despicable squats. Whoever invented that form of exercising, will surely be the arch-nemesis from Yuta from now on. Then he even needed to do lunges! Was Jaehyun at his right mind? Probably not. He maybe hit his head on the wall in his sleep.  
And then they started stretching. So this how they got to this point. 

Yuta whined.  
"Fuck no. I'm not moving from this very spot till the day I die" he said, letting Jaehyun support all his weight as he tried to pull him up. 

"Don't be so freaking dramatic!" Jaehyun said, as he dropped Yuta back onto the floor. He squatted down next to him. "Where is that amazing soccer-player condition of yours that you always brag about?" He asked, as he reached for Yuta's waist. Like this, he was almost lying on top of him. 

"The last time I played soccer was 5 y...What the hell are you doing?" Yuta screamed as Jaehyun lifted him up just to threw him onto his shoulder. 

"Bringing you to the shower" he said, barely audible. Johnny watched the scene with wide eyes. Yuta wasn't fat, he was especially slim and bony, but he was still a grown-up 23 years old man. But then Jaehyun turned towards the bathroom and this allowed Johnny to see his face. Aha. So he also had problems with carrying Yuta like that for a longer time. 

"Still impressive" the oldest of the three whispered to himself before he turned back towards the television, not caring about the other two anymore. 

 

"Why do you even care if I shower or not? You two don't even have classes today, you won't be embarrassed if I smell" Yuta said, but kept still as Jaehyun carried him into the bathroom. He also knew that he wasn't the lightest person on Earth and that if he made a wrong move then Jaehyun could get hurt easily. 

Jaehyun sighed. He placed Yuta down into the bathtube and then took a deep breath.  
"Look" he started as he reached for the showerhead and pointed it towards the elder. "I'll bring someone home today, and we will be here around the time you'll get home. So you won't have time to shower" he explained, starting the water. Yuta pulled a face as the water fell on him, wetting his clothes. 

"So you just don't want me to embarrass you?" He asked as he took the showerhead from Jaehyun with a quick movement.

"Yeah. And if you don't want me to scratch all your Naruto DVD's then you'll behave nicely" he said, and smiled when he saw how Yuta's face got really pale. 

"You wouldn't dare" he whispered, squinting. But Jaehyun's smile didn't fade. Not even a bit. 

"Oh, I so would" he said and gave Yuta a challenging stare. He was a nice, shy guy when he moved in, but living with Johnny and then with Yuta too did its affect on his personality. But, surprisingly, Jaehyun thought it was a good effect. Now he was always ready to protect himself. Not that he would ever tell this the other too, they would demand him to thank them and spoil them rotten. Which he already did... 

“Please do remember that you have another flatmate, too” Yuta said, splashing some water onto the younger. He’s going to be a nice guy and (save his Naruto DVD’s) won’t embarrass Jaehyun in front of his date but that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t going to have his petty revenge. Which was that he got Jaehyun’s clothes wet. He himself was dripping now, for him, it didn’t matter anymore. 

Jaehyun backed away from the water.  
“Yeah, but I have the whole day to train him” he said. ‘Because just like you said, we don’t need to go to school today. Only you~” he sang as he went out, and quickly closed the door after himself. 

Yuta threw a shampoo bottle after him.

*****************

It should be counted as a miracle that Yuta made it into the university that day. He felt like his legs would give out underneath him at any moment, and when he was sitting on the bus, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get up. And he was still on time when he sat down onto his chair. Someone either really loved or really hated him up there.  
Yuta sighed and lay his head on the table. He still had ten minutes. A little nap won’t hurt, right?

Well, at least Nakamoto thought so until he felt someone’s elbow trying to break his ribs. 

“What?” he asked, not even bothering to open his eyes. He should still minutes till the lesson will start…

“You missed the whole lesson, dumbass” the familiar, yet still strange voice caused Yuta to turn his head towards the source of it. He didn’t see this kind of response coming. He collected all of his willpower and opened his eyes. 

It was the bunny-boy sitting next to him. His orange coloured hair fell into his eyes as he watched his hands packing away his things. But something was different about him. 

“What?” Yuta wasn’t even half-awake, so he needed time to process the information the rabbit-guy was trying to pass him. 

“You missed the lesson” he was now looking at Yuta. Like this, Yuta had better view of his face as he tried to figure out what seemed so different about the guy. “You should get the notes from someone, because we’ll have an e…”

“Are you wearing make-up?” Yuta cut him off. He could finally the softly applied eyeliner that was so thin, as if it wasn’t even there, but still highlighted his round eyes perfectly. 

The guy blinked, surprised.  
“What?” It was now his turn to ask this. Yuta lifted his head up a little, and propped it on his hand. 

“You know, make-up. Eyeliner and concealer. At least, this is what I can see currently” he said, pointing at his own eyes. He wasn’t wearing any make-up right now, he didn’t have time and strength to apply it in the morning, but he still saw it if someone else was wearing. Especially if someone did is so well like the bunny guy. 

“I know what make-up is” he groaned and closed his bag. “I just didn’t get how it came into the picture.” he said as he pushed his chair back. He was getting ready to leave. 

Yuta shrugged.  
“I just asked. You didn’t wear it before.” he said. “Are you going on a date or what?”

The guy sighed and shook his head.  
“I am, but it’s not like you…” he started, but Yuta cut him off once again. He smiled widely as he sat up straight and looked at the guy. Yuta was a sucker of love stories; be it fictional or real. 

“Really? How did you met her? Or him? Do you like him? Do bunnies mate for life?” He regretted it in the moment it left his mouth. Not even he could be stupid enough to say something like this. It was just, that he almost mentioned the guy as rabbit or bunny when he talked about him and inside his head, and this rolled of his tongue without a second thought. 

His smile became forced as he watched the guy slowly lift up one of his perfect eyebrows.  
“Excuse me? What did you say?” It was obvious that he heard Yuta just right, he was just giving Yuta a chance to change it. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry. I’m stupid. Sumimasen” the Japanese word rolled off his tongue so naturally. It always became hard to talk in Korean when he was in trouble or when he was honest. At times like that, he could only think in his mother language. Jaehyun always said it was cute when it happened, but on the other hand there was Johnny who didn’t like it, because he didn’t always understand it. Since Yuta got to know this, he always spoke Japanese when he wanted to annoy the elder. 

The bunny-boy let out a long breath and shook his head.  
“I feel my IQ drop every time I talk to you” he said, much more to himself than to Yuta. He stood up from the table and gave Nakamoto a last, annoyed look. “As I just wanted to say, you better get the notes from someone, because we have an exam next week” he said as he threw his bag onto his shoulder. Yuta watched him surprised. He thought the guy was going to run away like angrily. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks for the info” he said, still stunned. 

“Your welcome” the guy said, before he turned on his heels and left the hall. Yuta looked at his back as he walked away; this guy was truly something. After he lost the sight of the boy, Yuta turned back towards the table. He haven’t unpacked before the lecture, so his backpack was still unopened, only his phone was out. He pushed the button and immediately jumped up from his seat. He was going to be late from his next class if he didn’t run. 

In the totally forgot about the ache in his legs that vanished during his lesson. 

His next lesson was communication. It was creepy, because he could feel Hansol’s gaze on his back. Yuta promised himself that he would try to talk with the guy next time, but not right now. He had enough things on his mind, and he probably looked like shit anyway. But at least his last lesson got cancelled, because the teacher couldn’t come. Yuta silently murmured a thanks for the gods before he went home, without giving any more attention to his surroundings. If someone wanted something and would go to Yuta for help out of all people then they probably could solve the problem alone. 

Luckily, the bus came in the moment Yuta reached the stop. He sat down onto the first seat and took a deep breath. Now he only needed to get up when he reached home. Sometimes – most of the times – it came handy that they lived right next to the bus-stop. 

“I’m home” he murmured when he finally opened the door. He completely forgot about what Jaehyun said to him in the morning, and only wanted to lay down onto the couch and eat one of Johnny’s hidden chipses that the elder bought for himself. 

So it came as a surprise when he found Johnny sitting in one of the armchairs, being all neat and clean as he tried to keep up a nice image. 

“Oh you’re home” Jaehyun smiled from the couch where he was sitting next to someone. Yuta, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Doyoung” he said, pointing at the guy beside him, who stood up. And Yuta suddenly felt his head and heart isn’t ready for this. 

“The bunny?”

“The dumbass?” They pointed at each other and Yuta suddenly felt like crying. Great, he ruined Jaehyun’s first gay relationship even before he was introduced to the date…

Johnny and Jaehyun looked back and forth between them.  
“You guys know each other?” Jaehyun was the one to ask the question as he reached for Doyoung’s hand to get his attention back onto himself. The rabbit-guy looked down at him and nodded.

“Remember the asshole that asked me if bunnies mate for life? Well, here he is” he pointed at Yuta. Yuta blushed at it while Jaehyun just sighed and face-palmed himself. 

“Why am I not surprised?” he muttered to himself. 

Meanwhile Yuta turned to Johnny.  
“Remember the rabbit I told you about who lectured me about being a bad human being?” The elder nodded. “Well, here he is.” Johnny started laughing softly as he asked:

“You’re not kidding me, right?” it would have been a shame if it turned out to be not true. This was too good. But both Doyoung and Yuta shook his head. Jaehyun leaned his head onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He was fucked. He seriously needed to search for new friends. 

Yuta and Johnny looked at each other when he saw this movement of the younger. Yuta quickly stepped closer to Johnny who placed his hand on the back of his thigh. Normally, it was his waist, but he was now sitting and Yuta was standing. 

They looked like the parents who emmbarrased their kid in front of hhis first date and now were trying to make it better.

“But we swear Jaehyun is normal and probably the best guy you can ever find. It’s just us being a failures” Yuta said, making both Doyoung and Johnny look up at him. Jaehyun only squinted one of his eyes open. 

“Only talk about yourself. There wasn’t a single problem with me this far” Johnny said. Well, that’s all for being together in everything. 

“We literally came in to see you dancing Sistar’s Shake it with way too much power” Jaehyun murmured and he needed all of his willpower not to smile. He found it really funny, but couldn’t laugh because of Doyoung. 

Johnny looked away for a moment as Yuta’s lips pulled into a wide smile.  
“Tell me that at least you filmed it” he said, and knew the answer Jaehyun’s lips trembled from holding back his smile. 

Doyoung sighed.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not planning to dump Jaehyun just because you’re an idiot” he said to Yuta. Yuta let out a long breath, his grin turning into a relieved smile. Jaehyun instantly shot upwards, blocking Doyoung’s view of the other two. 

“Really?” he asked, his dimples showing as he smiled at his date. Doyoung nodded softly. 

“Really. I really like you, and your friends won’t change that just because they weren’t in top form when I first met them” he said, and give the younger’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Jaehyun laughed out loud relieved, and leaned forward to peck Doyoung’s lips. This was only their second kiss, but the others didn’t need to know that. 

"You're the best" Jaehyun whispered, smiling fondly when Doyoung blushed a little. Both of them were so whipped.

Johnny leaned back in his armchair and crossed his arms like the proud father he was. (At least, he felt like that.)  
“ And he only came out of the closet three days ago” he said, watching the paring being all lovey-dovey on the couch. 

Yuta frowned as he looked down at him.  
“It was three months ago” he said. He could remember it clearly, he was the one who made Jaehyun realise it after all. 

Johnny shook his head like it didn’t matter.  
“Same thing. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously thinking about changing the stories title to "Shit Yuta says" because except the third one, the chapters have something shit Yuta said as their title.  
> This chap didn't have much in it, but is important, because Doyoung has a great role in the boys' life and he needed to come in officially. :)  
> Also. Yes, bunnies mate for life. I googled it.  
> I hope you liked it a little! :) Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about the story! If you think I need to improve on something then please do tell. :) (I'm working on my grammar, sorry for the mistakes.)  
> If you want to ask me something or just want to talk to me, then message me on twitter, my name is down below this! :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


	6. “The first time I helped Ten to stretch he screamed like a bad porn star”

“Fuck my life” Johnny said as he stepped into their apartment, slamming the door in after himself. His hair was messy, looking like he had been running his fingers through it just one too many times and his cheeks were red like he ran all the way home. His bag was open, almost all of his thing falling out, and his clothes were dishevelled. Summed up: he looked like a mess. 

“How much would you pay for it?” Yuta’s question made Johnny to turn towards the source of the voice. Yuta was sitting on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. He was calmly sipping something for his mug as he read something on the screen of his lap top. 

Johnny looked at his best friend, not amused. 

“To you, nothing” he said, throwing his backpack into the armchair as he collapsed onto the couch. He kicked into Yuta during the process. He couldn’t leave it out, even though Yuta’s elbow hit him into the shin right afterwards. 

“First of all, Yuta, don’t try to sell yourself as a prostitute again. We don’t want the ‘Oppa Gangnam style’-incident to happen again” Jaehyun scolded as he stepped out of the kitchen. He himself was also holding a mug in his hand, dark circles under his eyes. He was dead tired. 

Yuta and Johnny snorted. The ‘Oppa Gangnam style’-incident was an event neither of them will forget as long as their live. 

“Secondly, Johnny, it’s your fault. You forgot it” he said as went into the living room and sat down onto the other side of the coffee table. His laptop was closed by now, he was only struggling with staying awake. 

“Thanks for the ‘support’” Johnny said sarcastically, giving Jaehyun a frown. 

“He’s right, you know” Yuta said as he leaned his head backwards so he could look up to Johnny. “Even I could remember to do my assignment, so it’s only you who is at fault right now” he said, and patted Johnny’s feet when the elder’s mouth’s corners turned downwards in fake-crying. If even Yuta was more collected than he was, it really meant something. 

“But I need to hand it in tomorrow. And it needs to be at least 50 pages long” he whined and tumbled over to his side. He sprawled out on the couch, resting his head on one of the pillows Yuta’ sister brought them when she came over a few months ago. 

“Then you better start it right now” Jaehyun said before he drank the rest of his coffee and stood up. He patted Johnny’s head. “I’ll take Yuta to his dance lesson, just tell me the name of the dance studio or the address” he said, taking Yuta’s mug from him. He was up all night writing his assignment, and Yuta joined him about five in the morning. Both of them were functioning only because of the extreme amount of coffee they had drank since they started. 

“I’m fully capable of going there alone” Yuta said as he pressed the ‘Save’ button as many times as he could. He needed to make sure everything was saved and alright. Jaehyun and Johnny gave him the same judging look. 

“But Johnny promised your sister that we’ll make sure you go to every one of your classes. Also, I need to get this shit printed, so I need to go out anyway” Jaehyun said, pointing at his laptop. His prof only accepted printed assignments, so he needed to go out every time, while Yuta only needed to send it over in a mail. 

Yuta frowned but didn’t comment on it.  
“It’s the SM Studio” he answered as h started typing the email to his professor. Jaehyun stopped in mid-movement as he went into the kitchen. 

“It’s on the…” Johnny started as he got off the couch and went to Jaehyun’s laptop to turn it on again. Half of their assignments were on the other’s computers anyway, one more won’t hurt. 

“I know where it is” Jaehyun shouted out of the kitchen and started washing the mugs. A small smile played on his lips. He knew where SM Studio was very well. 

“Okay then” the elders replied in the same time and only the typing could be heard from the living room after that.  
Jaehyun looked at the clock on the wall. It was three in the afternoon. The needed to go in a hour with Yuta. Suddenly, that hour seemed like a really long time. He couldn’t wait till they needed to go. 

 

In the end, he made Yuta get up and they took off half an hour earlier, saying that he wanted to print the assignment first and then go to the studio. And even like this, they got there twenty mimutes earlybecause the printing will only be done to the next day. Jaehyun will have to pick it up before school. 

“This place didn’t change a bit since I’ve last came here” Jaehyun murmured to himself as they stepped into the building. Yuta now didn’t even look at the girl at the next only turned towards the corridor he knew the room was. 

“You learned dance here?” Yuta asked, looking back at Jaehyun who stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

“Yeah. I didn’t know Keiko got you an instructor here, it costs a lot here” he said, following the elder. Yuta’s eyes got round at the information. 

“Really?” he asked. They turned onto the corridor and made their way towards the couch. They had a lot of time before Yuta needed to go in. 

Jaehyun nodded.  
“Yap. SM is a top dance school here in Seoul, so it’s really hard and costs a lot. And usually students are the ones who do the private classes, because the other choreographers and teachers here do choreographies for idol groups” he said. He sat down onto the couch and then let Yuta throw his legs over his when he took place next to him. 

“And which course were you in?” Yuta remembered Jaemin asking this question from him, and he thought it fit into this conversation. He never asked much about Jaehyun’s dancing past because he wasn’t really interested in dancing, so he only knew that the younger did dance for years before he went to university. Then he didn’t have time for it anymore. 

“Hip hop dance” Jaehyun smiled to himself as he remembered. “Our practice room was on the second floor. We weren’t even allowed to come here, because this floor is for those who dance in competitions” He looked around. He remembered the other corridors looking less fancy as this one. Those didn’t have couches on it like this one, nor pictures, only the plain white wall. Then his eyes caught the sight of the paper on the door before them. The one with Ten’s name on it. 

“This guy” he pointed at the paper, making Yuta look at it “was in my team. Back then he had the worst fashion sense ever. But he aced all of our choreographies” he said, and Yuta just nodded. He had never seen Ten dance and only met the guy twice. His strongest impression of him was that…

“Johnny wants to hit on him.” This was basically everything Yuta knew about Ten. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Taeyong told him that Ten would be up for an action, and Johnny has been trying since then. He’s doing well I think” Yuta shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch. 

“He’s doing well. Ten likes him a lot” Well, at least Yuta leaned against the back of the couch until this, since the sudden voice behind him scared the life out of him so he almost jumped into Jaehyun’s lap. 

“What the heck?” He looked back just to met Taeyong’s amused smile. Yuta let out a frustrated sigh as he sat back normally. “Couldn’t you move just a little louder?” he asked. Taeyong gently patted him on the back. 

“Sorry” he said before he looked at Jaehyun. His smile turned gentle and loving. “Long time no see” he said a little softer than before and hugged Jaehyun when the younger stood up and stepped to hug him. 

“Hi, hyung” he said. He was taller than Taeyong, he has always been. 

“You guys know each other?” Yuta asked, still sitting on the couch as he watched them. He didn’t like being left alone, but if needed he would leave them. Jaehyun pulled back, and looked down at his flatmate. Taeyong crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned onto the wall in front of Yuta, next to the door. 

“Taeyongie hyung was also in my group, like Ten” Jaehyun said and sat back next to Yuta. He took Yuta’s legs into his lap as an apology foe standing up and gave it a few pat. “The question is how you know each other?” he asked, looking back up onto his hyung. 

“I teach him dancing” Taeyong replied, looking at the pairing. Jaehyun’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, you’re the…” he started and laughed when Yuta quickly placed his hand on his mouth to shut him up. 

“Yes, he is” the Japanese guy replied, still not taking his hand away as Jaehyun laughed. Taeyong watched them confusedly. 

“What?” he asked, not being happy that he was left out. Especially if that thing was about him. 

“Doesn’t really matter” Yuta said, shaking his head. He really didn’t want Taeyong to get to know how he and Johnny talked about him. Sure, it was nice since they only praised Taeyong’s looks, but he didn’t even want to imagine how awkward he would be with Taeyong afterwards. He still head 5 more lessons with him.

“If you say so…” Taeyong said, but he still eyed his student suspiciously. Yuta turned his eyes away and blushed softly. It wouldn’t be good if Taeyong EVER found out how he and Johnny talked about him. 

Luckily, Jaemin saved him.  
Ten’s door opened, revealing the young boy that helped Yuta last time. In the background some song was playing, and the voice of the young guys could still be heard. He stopped at the door, not really knowing what to say or how to react.  
“Uhm, hi?” he said, looking at the three man in front of him. Jaemin was his fairy godmother or something, Yuta was sure of it. 

“Jaeminie, hi” the Japanese guy smiled widely and jumped up from the couch. The little guy forgot to close the door so Taeyong only peeked in before he gave someone a kind smile before he gestured them to come out. 

“Hyung, you came back?” Jaemin laughed as he stepped to Yuta. 

“Yeah, I’m forced to” the Japanese guy sighed, but it was clear that he didn’t say it seriously. 

“See, I told you it’s not that bad” he smiled as they took off in the direction of the changing room. Yuta followed him, listening to the little boy talk, leaving Jaehyun and Taeyong alone with the guy who came out of Ten’s practice room. It was the boy who talked the last time when they performed to Johnny and Yuta. 

“Jaehyun hyung!” the boy almost screamed as he threw himself at the guy. 

“Hi Mark”

*******************

“So he’s the other friend who is forcing you to take these lessons?” Taeyong asked when the door closed after him and Yuta. As much as he would love Jaehyun to be there or even dance together with him, he didn’t want to risk that Yuta would use it to cheat away the half lesson.

“Yeah. He and Johnny gave me out to my sister” Yuta said, still bitter about it. He pouted childishly, making Taeyong giggle. This wasn’t first time the dancer saw Yuta do this, but it was still really cute and amusing. Yuta was like a sulking child like that. 

“But you now know that it’s not so bad” he said as he stepped to his phone that was attached to the hi-fi and started the music. He kept the volume low so they could still talk. 

“Okay, that’s true, but it’s not because they made it better” the guy replied, as he stood on the spot like last time. Taeyong stood up a little in front of him. 

“If you do well today, we’ll be half done” he said and started to warm-up. He himself didn’t need it, he has been dancing all day, but because of Yuta he needed to do it again. Not that he minded it much. 

Yuta’s eyes shone up.  
“Really?” His smile was hopeful, like last time when Taeyong told him they were done learning the steps. Once again, the dancer wouldn’t have had the heart to tell him off. Luckily, it was true. 

“Really” Taeyong nodded, and pulled his elbow behind his head. “If you can learn the steps today, then we’re done with two types of dances. We’ll have only two left, and then three lessons to practise those and Black on Black” he said, watching Yuta copy his movements as he rolled his shoulders after he let his arms down.

“Well, last time we finished fast, so…” Yuta started, but shut up when he saw Taeyong shake his head. 

“I have a feeling that we won’t finish fast” the dancer said, and lifted up one of his legs. He started moving his leg in circles, warming up his knee with this. He stood still, his balance was perfect. Then there was Yuta, who couldn’t even stand straight like that. 

“Why?” Yuta asked, as he quickly set down his foot so that he won’t fall. Taeyong smiled at this. He stepped to his student and took his elbow into his hand to steady him.

“Because the dance we’re learning today is the hardest we’re learning. At least in my opinion” he explained as he watched Yuta circling his leg in the same motion like he did before. 

“What are we learning today? “ Yuta asked, getting somehow scared. He let go of Taeyong’s hand when the dancer pulled it away. 

“Jive. That’s why we need to warm up our knees very well” Taeyong replied, taking Yuta’s other hand into his as the Japanese guy started to do the same circling motion with his other leg. 

“Is it that hard?” Yuta asked. 

“Well, for me, it was the hardest to learn. Jive is fast and needs big leg and knee motions” he said. He squeezed Yuta’s hand a little when he felt the other sway. Yuta’s hands were a little smaller than his, but they were really soft. Taeyong noticed it the at the time they first shook hands, but he couldn’t help but admire it whenever they held hands in the closed hold, our right now during the warming up. 

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Yuta whined. he wasn’t sure if it was because he just got to know that he probably wouldn’t be able to do that dance well or because Taeyong let go of his hand. 

Taeyong patted his shoulder before he sat down onto the ground. Yuta followed him. 

“Probably not. But it will take a lot more effort than the Viennesse waltz” he said and watched Yuta as he crossed his legs and then reached over it with his arm. Taeyong smiled satisfied, when Yuta did it perfectly on the first try. 

“Cool…” 

“But you’ll probably will feel stiff tomorrow” Taeyong said, joining Yuta in the stretching. 

“Jae will probably make me do squats again” Yuta pulled a face at the memory. He switched legs when Taeyong did so.

“And did it go away?”

“After four hours of even greater pain, it did” Taeyong laughed at this. He knew it very well, how much it hurt to do exercises when they were feeling stiff. But it really helped, so… 

“Well, this is when we, professionals say ‘Suck it up and do it’” Taeyong said, patting Yuta’s knee. The Japanese guy snorted. 

“Sounds really professional” he murmured, smiling slightly. 

“I know” Taeyong grinned. “Now, I’ll tell you how today will go” he said, turning towards Yuta. 

“So, first, we’ll practise the Viennese waltz, then we’ll learn the Jive. Today, we won’t learn Black on Black because Jive will be hard enough as it is, so we’ll only stretch after that, okay?” he said, smiling at Yuta optimistically. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t sound good” Yuta said, eyeing Taeyong. He already had Yuta scared when he told him that they’ll learn the hardest dance that day, but the word _‘stretching’_ had Yuta on his toes. He was ready to run at any second. 

“It won’t be that bad. But if it is, then I’ll treat you and Jaehyun to dinner after this” Taeyong gently punched Yuta in the shoulder. Yuta’s head perked up, like when you say ‘We’re going for a walk” to your dog. 

“You mean it?” He asked, now much more eager than before. It even surprised Taeyong. 

But please, try to understand Yuta’s reasons. He was a college student, who lived out of his scholarship allowance. Sure, Jaehyun always said that Yuta had a ridiculously high scholarship allowance, but a big part of that went out for the rent and the other parts went out for the bare necessities like food and sometimes clothes. So, during the two years they have learned to never turn down free food. 

“Yes, I mean it. But only if you do well like last time” Taeyong felt like a primary school teacher. Or like a dog trainer, for them matter of the previous metaphor that came into his head. He needed to use treats to make the other work. 

And strangely, Taeyong found himself not minding it at all. If this was the way to do his work right, then he did it gladly. 

“Then let’s get started!” Yuta clapped his hands together and stood up from the floor. 

“Wow, now you’re eager…” Taeyong muttered, but followed Yuta’s example and stood up. 

“Anything for food” Yuta said and Taeyong laughed. He could’ve seen it coming. 

 

Apparently, jive was really as hard as Taeyong said. It took Yuta one and half hour to get it right and by that time he was barely able to lift his legs high enough. Taeyong told him last time that the Latin dances were harder than the waltz, but Yuta haven't seen this coming. The steps in itself weren't _that_ hard, but it always caused his legs to mess it up and he almost fell every time. It was only thanks to Taeyong that he didn't. Also, he couldn't lift his knees up high enough, or it wasn't beautiful enough or he let go of his hold on his partner. 

“Rock step, quick, a quick, quick, a quick” Taeyong counted, as he did the movements with Yuta. He was in the girl’s position right now, but now he was leading, which should have been Yuta’s job. Taeyong smiled to himself as he looked at his student. Yuta’s cheeks were pink from the dancing, and he was concentrating on his feet so much he couldn’t even look up at his partner. He was exhausted. Jive was much harder than the waltz. 

“Okay, let’s say we’re done with this” Taeyong said, causing Yuta to look up at him. Now he didn’t even react when Taeyong reached under his arm and got him into the woman’s position and started leading him into a waltz. It was a strange mix to the Jive music that was playing in the background. If Taeyong wouldn’t have been leading him firmly, he would have gotten it wrong in instant. 

“We’re done?” The hope was evident in Yuta’s voice. Now he didn’t have the energy to bounce like he did last time when they were done with the waltz. Taeyong smirked as he led them around the room in circles. Yuta did well when they revised the waltz earlier, but he still wasn’t firm enough. So Taeyong did the demonstration like this, hoping that Nakamoto will remember the feeling of being led properly and will try to copy it. 

“Let’s just say, that I asked your sister’s dance instructor and he told me that jive isn’t your sister’s strongest point so you probably won’t need it” he said.

“Then why the hell did I need to learn it?” Yuta frowned. Taeyong shrugged. The music switched. Now it was finally a waltz song. 

“I’m just doing what I’m told” he said, stopping them. 

“Fantastic” Yuta sighed, when the dancer turned off the music. 

“As I said in the beginning, suck it up” Taeyong said and turned back towards the Japanese guy. “Come, let’s stretch and then we can go to eat” he said as he sat down onto the ground. 

“Everybody only says this” Yuta said, and sat down and spread his legs the way Jaehyun always told him to. 

“What?” Taeyong asked, as he crawled closer to Yuta. He took his place behind his back. 

“To suck it up” Yuta answered as he tried to lean onto his right leg. He tried to reach further every time, but then went back to his original position. 

“Well, that’s because that’s the only thing you can do now” Taeyong said, as he placed his hands on Yuta’s back. “Don’t do that. First, try to keep your back straight and your shoulders to be in the same height and line” he said, his voice getting a little deeper as he instructed. He was much more focused as he pressed on Yuta’s left shoulder to get him into the good position.

Yuta whined a little, but didn’t try to press against Taeyong’s hands. 

“Okay. Now, take a deep breath” Yuta did as he was told. “And as you exhale, lean forward. I will keep you there. Then repeat this again” Taeyong pressed Yuta down a little when the guy exhaled and kept him there. Yuta took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, trying to lean even more forward. 

“It hurts” Yuta murmured, trying to hold back the noises he wanted to make. With Jaehyun, he could freely whine, scream and all in pain, but with Taeyong he didn’t want to do it.

“Then let’s keep it here. I’ll count to sixteen and then I’ll let you up. Then we’ll do this with your other leg too” Taeyong said, pressing Yuta down steadily. Yuta tried to focus on Taeyong’s voice as he slowly counted, so that he wouldn’t only think about the pain in his leg. How long ago it was when he played soccer! Back then he could to this any time. 

“Now slowly straighten up” Taeyong said, and took back from the pressure, letting Yuta up. 

“I will never be able to walk again” Yuta said, but leaned onto his other leg. The sooner they were done the better. 

“If you work out a little or stretch tomorrow then it will go away again” Taeyong said and placed his hands on Yuta’s back to push him down. “Concentrate on the breathing. The breathing is important” he said when he felt Yuta holding his breath back. He could feel his students heartbeat and his breaths under his palm so he knew everything. 

“Easy to say” Yuta moaned and tried to breath. This was much easier with his right leg, he could go more down. 

“Try it. It’s not embarrassing if you breath loudly or even whine. Believe me, I heard worse” Taeyong said, still keeping him down. 

“Really?” Yuta asked. He bite into his lower lip to endure it better. It didn’t help much. 

“Really. The first time I helped Ten to stretch he screamed like a bad porn star” Taeyong said. This made Yuta laugh. As he breathed out with his laugh, Taeyong could push Yuta a little more down, without even noticing it much. “Now, I’ll start counting” Yuta tried to breath evenly, still only thinking about Taeyong’s voice. It was easier like that. 

When Taeyong finally reached sixteen, Yuta let out a relieved sigh when he came up.

“Are we done?” He asked, and almost started crying when he saw Taeyong shake his head in the mirror. 

“Still need to lean between your legs. After that will we be done” he said, waiting for Yuta to get ready. He could still list a few stretching mode in his head, but for Yuta this was enough he decided. 

“Oh my god...” Yuta groaned but eventually leaned between his legs. Taeyong’s hand immediately came onto his back and pushed him down.

“If this helps a little, I also had hard time with stretching back then. And they didn’t go easy on me like I’m doing it with you” Taeyong leaning onto Yuta’s back so the other could hear him better. Yuta groaned from the added weight.

“How is this ‘going easy’?” he sobbed out as he was forced to go down from Taeyong’s body. The dancer was heavier than he was, probably from the muscles. 

“Well, when I was seventeen, once I asked my mom to help me to stretch. She gave me a sadistic smile, left the laundry where she was and came over to me. She cracked her knuckles and neck and said ‘Now you will suffer through all the pain I went through while giving birth to you’” the dancer explained, smiling to himself. He loved stretching with his mom. 

“And?” Yuta asked, now trying to press back against Taeyong. Unfortunately Taeyong was stronger and kept him down, but didn’t push him further. He didn't want to cause damage in Yuta’s body. 

“Let’s just say, that the day before that I couldn’t lie flatly on the ground in the position you’re in right now. That day I was able to do so” he said and started counting in his head. 

“Ew. That must have hurt” Yuta said, smiling the dancer through the mirror. Taeyong only shrugged, looking back at him. 

“But my split is still down. Sometimes we need to suffer for our goals” he said and slowly but surely got off of Yuta and let him back up. 

“Well, my goal isn’t to get my split down” Yuta said as he sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest. They hurt less like that. Taeyong stood up and offered his hand to the other. 

“Don’t do that. Stand up and shake it off” he said and demonstrated it. Yuta looked at him like he went crazy but accepted the hand.

“Why?” he asked, but started shaking his leg. 

Taeyong smiled at him and shrugged.  
“It helps. Now, tell Jaehyun about the dinner and go change. I’ll go after you in a few minutes” he said and turned around to go to the hi-fi to turn it off. 

“Okay!” The smile on his student’s face was worth listening to his complaints in the beginning of the lesson. At least, Taeyong thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about this...  
> To be honest, I didn't like jive at first when I learned it. If I need to choose an international latin dance, I always go with cha-cha-cha. But my experience with this is that, that for those who get the taste of it, it can get addictive really fast. It's nice if you're into swing kind of dances.  
> Also, the story of Taeyong stretching with his mother is true, it happened to me. That's why I love stretching with my mom, she never has mercy on me, and that helps a lot in long terms. True, in that moment, it hurts like shit, but I need to 'suck it up and do it.' :"D
> 
> I cut the chapter here because it was almost ten pages long and I don't want to write much longer chapters, I want them to be around the same length. The next chapter will be up on Friday (the 23th). I'm going back into the rutine of updating in every 4 day. :)  
> Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story, and what I need to improve or what you like. :)  
> I you want to ask me something or just want to talk to me, get in touch on twitter.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


	7. “The only thing I learned from you was how to apply my make-up!”

Being a dancer wasn't something that usually got you a lot of money. Taeyong knew this very well, so he was always careful with how much he spent and on what. He and Ten lived in an apartment the younger's parents gave them so at least they didn't need to pay rent. Also, being SM's competitive dancers, choreographers and instructors did pay well if we look at how much a normal guy in his early twenties earned. 

Even like that it has never once occurred that Taeyong invited not one but two other guys to dinner. It was just unbelievable, even to himself. He didn't even know what came to him when he offered it to Yuta. It just felt right to do so. Like when you gave your dog a treat. Yes, just like that. Taeyong liked this metaphor. 

He turned off the hi-fi and took his phone into his hand. His bag and things were in the changing room, he had a locker there for himself. He went to the door and stopped at the light switch. He looked around the practise room one more time before he switched the lights off and closed the door after himself. 

He locked it up and went into the changing rooms, still cursing himself in his head. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Now he couldn't turn back. He promised it to Yuta, and the guy did what he had asked from him, so it would be unfair if he didn't treat him. Taeyong placed his hand on the doorknob. 

"I can't believe how much I spoil you. _I am_ the younger between us, _you_ should do this for me!" 

The scene that welcomed Taeyong inside the changing room was unusual, but for some reason, it didn't surprise the dancer much. 

Yuta was sitting on one of the benches, his legs pulled up to his chest as he rocked himself back and forth. He had a huge, happy smile on his face as he watched Jaehyun, who was packing away the clothes Yuta wore during the lesson. If Yuta was at least 12 years younger, they would have looked like a dad and his son. 

"But you do it for me anyway~" Yuta giggled, giving Jaehyun a smile brighter than the sun. The guy had really pretty smile, Taeyong has noticed it already. 

"Yes, I know. I should quit it tho..." Jaehyun murmured as he pulled up the zipper after he placed in the last item - Yuta's shirt. 

Taeyong smiled as he closed the door. The pairing haven't noticed him until then. 

Yuta quickly placed his legs down onto the ground and tried to look serious. Taeyong still could only see that smile on his face in his mind. 

"Hyung" Jaehyun called Taeyong's attention to himself. "We really appreciate your offer, but you really don't need to do this for us" he said. Their only rule in the house was to never turn down free food and Johnny will probably kill him if he gets to know this, but Jaehyun just couldn't use Taeyong's offering up. He would have felt bad if he did. 

Taeyong's smile turned into a gentle one as he looked at the youngest. He was an idiot for even thinking badly about the offer. 

"It's alright. I promised it, didn't I?" He asked as he looked at Yuta. "He did what I asked from him, so I won't back out" he said, holding his fist out for Yuta. The other looked at it surprised for a moment, but then gave Taeyong a smile and knocked his fist against his. 

"That's right" he replied. Jaehyun sighed. 

"But still..." He started, bit Taeyong just waved him off. 

"Told you it's okay. If you really feel bad, we'll split or you invite me back sometime, okay?" He smiled at him over his shoulder as he stepped to his locker. 

Jaehyun pulled a face, but eventually nodded. 

"Okay."

It took Taeyong five minutes to get ready, and soon they were are ready to leave. 

“Give me a moment, please” Taeyong said when they were on the corridor, before he stepped to Ten’s door. The other two watched him as he knocked before he opened the door to peek in. 

“Hey, I’m going now. Do you need something?” He asked, leaning in. There wasn’t any music inside – at least Yuta and Jaehyun didn’t hear any -, but Taeyong was speaking softly, like he didn’t want to disturb something. Ten was probably teaching a course or a pair. 

“Not really. But if you go to get food, bring something for me, too” Ten said and Taeyong nodded. 

“Okay. Don’t wait for me, I don’t know when I’ll get home” he said and Ten probably nodded or something because Taeyong just closed the door. 

“You guys live together?” Yuta asked, when Taeyong stepped to them. The dancer nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s easier for us like that” Taeyong replied, and Yuta nodded like he has just been told something really surprising. Seeing this look on the guys face, Taeyong asked: “Why?”

“Then you guys are surprisingly sophisticated” he said, shocking both of his companion, but while Taeyong remained shocked, Jaehyun laughed. 

“That’s because it was Taeyong hyung who spoke. If it was Ten, it would’ve been the same you and Johnny do it” he said, throwing an arm around Yuta’s shoulder. They slowly made their way out of the building, neither of them saying goodbye to the girl at the desk. For the first time since Yuta’s came here the girl looked up from his phone just to give a dreamy look to Taeyong who ignored it. Yuta frowned; the girl was pathetic. 

“Why, how do you guys do it?” Taeyong asked, bringing Yuta’s attention back to himself. Nakamoto cracked a smile at this and laughed out loud. It was Jaehyun who answered. 

“Well, it usually looks like this: Johnny comes into the room and turns to Yuta ‘ _Bitch, you need something?_ ’ Yuta will answer with a lots of ridiculous things along with a few things he really needs” As Jaehyun explained the conversation Yuta could only laugh. He was kind of embarrassed that Jaehyun told this to Taeyong, but he eventually needed to realise, that the dancer probably wasn’t shocked by this. He had seen Johnny and Yuta interact before. 

“In the end, Johnny would always say ‘ _Get it for yourself_ ’ and leave. But he always comes home with one or max two things Yuta really asked for” As Jaehyun finished the story, Taeyong shook his head. There was a smile on his face as he did so. Yuta was right, he wasn’t surprised. 

“Now I kind of regret recommending Ten to this Johnny guy. They will make a way too good pairing” he said, and stopped for a moment. He looked around the street, making the other two wait for him again. 

“Where do you guys want to eat?” 

Taeyong looked at Yuta as he asked this, and Jaehyun also turned to him. They were there because of him. But Yuta only shrugged. 

“I’m good with the nearest fast food thing” he said, earning himself a smile from Jaehyun. 

“That’s McDonald’s” Taeyong said and pointe at something behind Yuta’s back. Yuta and Jaehyun turned to see the big M shining between the buildings. Yuta gave a big smile. 

“Sounds like a plan” he said and started walking towards the direction. Taeyong caught up with them with a few big steps. “Also, just to make things clear, if Ten and that dumbass get together, I’m kicking Johnny out.”

“Understandable.” Was Jaehyun’s reaction. 

“Why?” Was Taeyong’s. Yuta looked at his instructor. 

“Because we sleep in the same room. I refuse to listen to them having sex” he said. Taeyong nodded that he finally understood. He and Ten had separate rooms, so he didn’t have these kind of problems, but it was really understandable, if Yuta and that guy slept in the same room. 

The rest of the way they talked about relatively nothing, because the only things that came up were themes like the university and work for Taeyong. But at least Yuta got to know that Taeyong didn’t go to university – he choose dancing instead. 

“Uhm, I know what I wanted to ask” Taeyong suddenly said, placing down his burger onto his trail. He was sitting in front of Jaehyun and Yuta in a box, ignoring the whispering people around them. He was used to people looking at him all the time, so he learned not to give a shit about them. 

“Hm?” Was the only way both Jaehyun and Yuta reacted as their mouths were still full of food. 

“I’ve meant to ask this on the first lesson, but I forgot. Yuta, have you ever done any sports before?” he asked, looking at Yuta curiously. He always asked this from his new students so that he could make the lessons according to how much his student could do. As for Yuta’s case, it was hard to find out if he did or not. He was stiff like hell, Taeyong realised it that afternoon, but he could endure a lot while dancing and warming up. 

Yuta lifted his hand in front of his mouth to cover it and set his burger down. He swallowed before he started talking. 

“I did soccer for ten years, but then I quit it when I was sixteen. I only played with my friends after that before I came to Korea” he replied and Taeyong’s eyes widened in surprise. he leaned a little forward to hear him better. He was interested in it.

“And why did you quit it?” he asked, focusing all his attention on the Japanese guy. Yuta shrugged before he took his hand away from his mouth. 

“My coach needed to quit and I didn’t want a new one. Also, I needed to go to high school and I started learning Korean, so I wouldn’t have had time for it anyway” he answered. Taeyong nodded, eager to hear more. This was an explanation why Yuta did better while warming up and all and had difficulties with dancing. It’s true that soccer and dancing also need a lot of footwork, but they were a completely different kind of form of moving. 

 

While playing soccer, the main part of your body that moves are your legs, your arms are just supporting the movement with the back and forth movements. As you run after the ball as you play the match you need to set a relatively steady pace so that you can endure it for a long. Sure, there are moments when you can stop for a moment or you need to speed up when the opponent comes, but the key is the steady breathing and pace. 

While dancing you need to focus your entire strength into your movements in that few minutes. You need to change the strength added into the motion according to the choreography and the music and your whole body needs to be in synch and connected. Your arms, legs, upper body, hips and even your fingers play a different role, but it all needs to work together. 

In soccer, you need to last 90 minutes. In dancing, you need to give everything you have in that 3 minutes. 

 

“And have you ever thought of doing another sport or getting into soccer again after you came here?” Taeyong asked, continuing the conversation.

Yuta shook his head. 

“I don’t have time for it” he said, lifting up his burger again to take a bite. Now Taeyong looked at Jaehyun. 

“And you? Have you done something since you quit dancing?” He asked. He hoped that the younger continued dancing, so he was disappointed when Jaehyun shook his head. He did not let it show. 

“No, I also don’t have time for it. I’m happy if I get time to sleep next to studying” he laughed up, but the face Yuta pulled while nodding told Taeyong that this was much more of a serious issue for them than Jaehyun implied it just now. 

“But I sometimes miss it. Like, I can feel myself getting fat and the adrenalin of the exams aren’t the same as the one before the competitions” he said with a bittersweet smile on his face. His dimples showed just slightly. 

Taeyong tried to give him an encouraging smile, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even imagine quitting dancing, it was his life. He would rather die than to quit. 

“What does a competition look like?” Yuta’s question caused both of them to turn towards him. He looked at both of them, innocently clueless. “Like, is there a stage and a lot of seats? Like in any other competitions?” he asked, still looking back and forth between the two guys. Taeyong couldn’t help but gave a fatherly smile at how innocent the guy looked with his eyes rounded curiously. He seriously just wanted to pat his head. 

“Basically. Yeah” Jaehyun answered, before taking a bite of his burger. 

“Yeah. Sometimes there isn’t even a stage, just a place that they call as ‘stage’” Taeyong said, crossing his arm on the table. Yuta nodded. “But if you’re interested, Ten, the Dream crew and I have a competition Saturday. You guys could come if you want to” he said, watching Yuta’s reaction. But instead of him, it was Jaehyun who reacted. 

“Really?” Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed at how excited he got. 

“Yes. I’ll message yo…” Taeyong started but was cut off by a rock song that started playing from somewhere on the other side of the table. 

Yuta jumped a little on his seat, dropping the fry he wanted to eat when he felt his thigh vibrating. He tried to take it out fast, but only could finally take it out when Taka started singing. He frowned when he saw the caller, then looked up at Taeyong apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, I need to pick it up” He said and stood up. Jaehyun looked at the caller ID over Yuta’s shoulder before the elder stood up. He could faintly see Johnny’s brown hair on the picture before Yuta lifted the phone to his ear. 

“I don’t have time for you” Was the kind answer he said as he walked away from them. Taeyong looked at his back, surprised, before he turned back to Jaehyun. The younger just waved him off. 

“It’s Johnny, this is normal” he said. 

“Ah, okay” Taeyong said, looking back at Yuta. It was strange to see two friends interact like this. He and Ten sometimes did this, but they never went this far. 

Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong, and almost like he could read his mind, he said:

“Don’t worry, it’s really okay for them. It’s only the three of us who can speak about and to the other like this. If, let’s say, you said something to Yuta like this, Johnny would be here within a second to kill you“ he said. “Johnny doesn’t only come with him to his lessons to make sure he doesn’t run away and annoy the hell out of Yuta, but also to make sure everything is okay with him.” 

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun looked back onto Yuta with a loving smile on his face. It was clear that the trio were really close and would do everything for the others, even if they said the opposite. Taeyong remembered the kid Jaehyun was. He was shy and quiet with a few friends, he didn’t trust much. At least, he didn’t trust them at first at all. 

“It’s good to see that you found yourself friends like them” he said, making Jaehyun look back at him. 

“Yeah. I’m also glad” Jaehyun said, taking a sip from his coke. 

“Jae, we need to go” This was the first thing Yuta said when he made his way back to the table. He didn’t even bother sitting down. 

“Is there something wrong?” Taeyong asked, seeing that Yuta was really nervous. 

“My sis basically broke into our apartment and scared the shit out of Johnny with this. According to her fiancée the ‘Cherry Bomb exploded’, if you know what I mean” Hearing this Jaehyun immediately stood up and Taeyong pulled a face. 

“I get it, I also have an older sister” he said and stood up. He started placing the napkins and other things onto the trails, so they could leave faster.

“Sorry for rushing away like this” Yuta said, giving Taeyong an apologetic smile. The dancer shook his head. 

“It’s alright, I understand” as they carried the trails to its place. “And I’ll message you the details about the competition. If you guys have free time and are interested, then come. I’m sure the others would be also glad to see you here” he said, smiling at Yuta, hoping that he would quit looking so sorry. It didn’t suit him. 

It worked. Yuta’s smile turned cheerful. 

“Okay then” he said. 

“Thanks for the meal, hyung!” Jaehyun stepped in front of Yuta to hug Taeyong. For a moment, he blocked Taeyong’s view of his student. He didn’t like this. But he hid his feelings and smiled at Jaehyun. 

“It was nothing” he said, and looked at Yuta once again when Jaehyun stepped to the side. Taeyong thought that he would get a hug from the Japanese guy also, but Yuta only bowed a little in his direction. 

“Thank you for the meal!” He said, but didn’t step closer to hug him. If Taeyong thought about it clearly, it was understandable. They have only known each other for three weeks now and have only met three times. 

“It was nothing. Maybe next time we can repeat this, if you do well” he said, winking at the guy. He could at least allow himself this, right?

***********************

“We’re home!” Yuta yelled, when he and Jaehyun almost literally fell in the door. They were in rush; nobody messed with Nakamoto Keiko when the Cherry Bomb has exploded.

“Finally, I thought you want me to die here while waiting for you” Her voice came from the kitchen, but she herself couldn’t be seen yet. Yuta and Jaehyun quickly took off their shoes and quietly went into the living room. Yasuo and Johnny were sitting on the couch, not doing anything, only quietly breathing. The elder man lifted up his index finger to his mouth to show them to be quiet. 

‘First day?’ Yuta mouthed, showing up his index finger to indicate the number. When the man nodded, both Yuta and Jaehyun realised how much trouble they were in. 

Jaehyun quickly pushed Johnny away and sat down onto the couch while Yuta sit down into the armchair. 

In that exact moment when Yuta settled in, Keiko came out of the kitchen. She gave them a smile that was much more scarier than any horror movie the guys have ever seen. 

“So, guys, we need to talk” She said as she made her way to them. She passed by the couch and sat onto the coffee table and sat down onto it, so she could see everyone. 

“About?” Yuta asked. He knew by now that when Keiko said that, she wanted someone to ask what the needed to talk about. 

“Firstly, about you Jaehyunie” she said, and suddenly Jaehyun got really pale. 

“Yes?”

“If I remember it correctly, I told you guys that if you get yourself a significant other, then you need to tell me about them immediately. And if you have already introduced him to Johnny and Yuta, then you must be pretty serious about him” she said. “I want to know if you will bring someone to my wedding, so that I can arrange food and room to him” she said, nodding.

“I didn’t tell you because I haven’t asked him yet. We’ve been dating for a month now, I think it would be a little too soon…” He said, looking down at his hands in his lap. He didn’t dare to look into Keiko’s eyes. It was a rule of survival: never look into the eyes of the beast. 

“That’s true. But anyway. Tell me about him later. And don’t forget to tell me immediately when you’ve asked him” she said and Jaehyun nodded. Keiko gave a him a smile and patted his head gently. They all loved each other like family, but the boys needed to know their places. 

“Now, my dearest otouto…” she turned towards Yuta, who was finally looking her in the eyes. He wasn’t afraid of her… that much. Meanwhile Jaehyun hit Johnny in the side, asking why he told Keiko about Doyoung. 

“Yes?” Yuta asked suspiciously. He didn’t like the tone of her voice. It was too sweet. 

“Who are you bringing to my wedding?” the smile on her face was bright and was perfectly the same as Yuta’s. Yuta sighed. 

“I thought we agreed that I won’t bring anyone to the wedding” he said. Yasuo didn’t even dare to breath in that moment and Johnny and Jaehyun also stopped their fight. Keiko was smiling for a moment longer before her smile disappeared completely. 

“What did you say?” She asked. It was clear that she only asked this to give Yuta a chance to change his answer. But he didn’t. 

“We talked about this before. I’m not bringing anyone” he said, shrugging. Just because his sister was on her period he wasn't going to say something he didn’t think seriously. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Keiko said, standing up from the coffee table. “I got you the most handsome prince charming dance instructor and you’re saying that you don’t have anyone to bring anyone to my wedding?” She asked and placed her hands on her hips. She though she looked threatening like that. 

And Yuta suddenly understood everything.

“So I’m taking dance classes because you want me to get myself a boyfriend? Was this the real reason?” he asked also standing up. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“That’s not the point!” she said. 

“It totally is!”

“It’s totally not! The point is that that guy is a half-god, you should have his dick up in your ass by now! Is this how I taught you?!” she asked pointing her finger at Yuta’s chest. The three guys on the couch covered their mouths not to make any sound. 

This is why Yasuo treasured Keiko’s siblings. They dared to stand up against her. 

“The only thing I learned from you was how to apply my make-up!” Yuta said, and even though he wanted to continue he couldn’t because he laughed at this. And as hard as she tried, even Keiko couldn’t suppress her smile. 

“Anyway, why do you think that I would be the one taking it up in the ass?” Yuta asked in a much calmer tone as he sat back into the armchair. 

Keiko gently patted his cheek. 

“Because I know you.” she said as she sat back onto the coffee table. She reached for Yasuo’s hand who quickly leaned forward and took her small hand between his bigger ones. 

“Anyway, guys” she started, now sounding much more caring and loving than previously. “The wedding will be held in exactly three months. I just want to see you guys happy on it” she said, not looking up at them. It would be too embarrassing to look them into the eye while saying this. 

“And we will be happy even if we go without a date” Yuta said, patting her head. 

He will be happy because he knew that his sister will be even happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So everybody's fave sister is back. :D  
> So, I know I first said I'll update on the 26th, but then I realised that it doesn't go accourding to my plans, sop I edited the notes at the end of the previous chapter. Long story short - I'm back to the 4-days updating. The next will come on the 27th, which is next Tuesday, I think.  
> Also, if you're interested, Yuta's ringtone was [ Jibun Rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTkXe60AP8M) from One Ok Rock. :)  
> As always, please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story, what I need to impropve and what you love about it! :)  
> If you want to ask me something or just talk to me, get in touch on twitter! :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! :)


	8. "If I had a chance with him, I would push you under a bus."

Yuta loved shopping. Most of the times. He loved it because it was rare that he got enough money to do so and when he did, it meant that he managed his financial things well in the previous months and he could give himself a treat like that. 

But Yuta didn't like this kind of shopping. He has been sitting on the same damn uncomfortable couch for way too long and he still couldn't leave. 

"Why am I even here?" He asked, leaning his head onto his arm. It's not like anybody was curious about his opinion and he wasn't even the driver to make his presence somehow important. 

"This is the question I've been asking myself for the last two hours and twenty minutes." This was Amber. And she was the driver. And just to make everything clear they've stepped into the shop two hours and twenty-three minutes earlier. 

Yuta looked at the woman sitting next to him. She was Amber, one of Keiko's co-workers and best friends and also one of the coolest people Yuta had ever met. 

"Because she needs you to drive her home. But I don't have a driver license and nobody gives a shit about what I think about the dress. I'm basically only here to worsen the air-quality" he said, making Amber laugh a little. 

"That's true" she said as she closed the magazine in her hands. _Beautiful Bride Weekly._ There was a quite big pile of these magazine in front of them by now, because they got really bored after three minutes. 

"It's not true!" Keiko's voice came from behind the curtain. Yuta and Amber exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. They knew it better than to oppose Keiko when she was trying on her dress. 

“Yeah, sure” Yuta rolled his eyes, and handed Amber another magazine. That was the last one next to the couch they were sitting on, so if Keiko didn’t finish soon, they would need to go magazine hunting again. This would be their great magazine stealing expedition part 3. They have now done singing along with romantic songs playing in the background, playing hide and seek between the dresses, so their only entertainment were the full of colours magazines.  
Yuta sighed and took out his phone. He couldn’t play with it much because he needed to go after this, and he would only get home at night to charge it. He looked at the time. 

“Nee-san, I need to go in fifteen minutes, if you’re not ready by that I’ll leave you here” he said, looking up at the curtain that separated him from his sister. 

“But I’m done” Her voice sounded cheerful, causing Amber to close her magazine with a relieved sigh. ‘Finally’ she mouthed. The curtain was pulled aside by the little girl who was inside with Keiko and the woman turned around. And the dress was… huge. It hugged her slim upper body perfectly, but from her waist to her toes it was like a cupcake that had too much dressing on it. 

Yuta and Amber forced their most honest fake-smile onto their faces.  
“It’s beautiful” they sang like the angels in the heaven, making the little girl giggle. She thought they were serious. But they couldn’t foul Keiko. 

“Be honest” she said with a kind smile on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. Yuta pulled a face and tried to say it in the most non-insulting way he could. But then again, he forgot who was sitting next to him.

“It’s disgusting” Amber didn’t even think before saying her opinion. The bored look quickly came back onto her face as she looked at her friend. 

Keiko pulled a face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
“I know, right? “ she said and turned around once to see the dress from every single angle possible. Then she turned towards the girl. “I’ll go with the first one.” The girl quickly nodded, took off the dress from the hanger and went to the back of the shop. 

Yuta gave her sister a disapproving look.  
“You seriously made us wait two and half hours here just to in the end go with the first one? We could have been done within ten minutes!” he said, pointing at the clock on the wall. 

“You don’t understand this, baby bro” Keiko replied, waving him off. Yuta only groaned.

“This is why I’ll never get married” Amber said, now once again looking through the magazines. Yuta was sure she was only looking at the pictures, there was no way she could be interested in details like the material of the dresses or the shape of them. 

“No, you won’t get married because first you should find an idiot who would marry you” Keiko replied, pulling the curtain back, so she could change back into her normal clothes. Amber gave a betrayed look to the curtain before she looked at Yuta. 

But the only answer she got from him was: “She’s right you know.” 

For a moment Amber just looked at Yuta before she shrugged and looked back at the magazine.  
“Doesn’t matter. Everybody knows that the coolest people are single anyway” she said, and Yuta couldn’t help but agree with her silently. 

“Okay, so!” The curtain was pulled aside with the power of a hurricane as Keiko stepped out now wearing her jeans and shirt. “Yuta, you may go now. I’ll catch up with you guys later there.” She started giving the instructions as she stepped to them, taking up her bag from the ground. 

“What a mercy from the lady” Yuta murmured and stood up. His back cracked when he stretched. Jaehyun made him stretch again the day before so he didn’t feel stiff anymore, but he could still feel the effects of Taeyong’s devilish dance lessons. He still couldn’t believe that the dancer said that he went easy on him. What a lie! 

“Right? So you better appreciate it and go away before I change my mind” she said, pointing at the door of the shop with a small smile on her lips. Yuta didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Bye” he said, giving Keiko a kiss on the cheek and a fist-bump to Amber. Out of the white hell, finally! Yuta took a deep breath outside, breathing in the fresh, smoke-filled air instead of the rose scented, perfume-filled wedding dress shop air. He never thought he would ever be this happy about it. 

The place where the competition was held was luckily only one hour away from the salon. And even though Yuta was unlucky, and was just seconds late from every bus and subway, he still made it on time. He was right on time. 

Taeyong was standing outside the building, his phone in his hand as he looked at it in every few seconds to make sure some time has already passed. He looked around streets, searching for Yuta. And he finally saw him, a huge smile broke out on his lips. 

“Hey!” he waved at him, catching the guy’s attention. Yuta gave him a soft smile before he started running towards him. Yuta gave him a soft smile before he started running towards him. 

"Hey! I'm not late, am I?" He asked when he finally reached him. Taeyong shook his head before he pulled him into a one-armed hug. For the dancer, it was natural, he didn't even think about it. However, Yuta was shocked, but he decided not to say anything about it. 

"No, you're right on time. The other's went inside to take their seats" he said and turned towards the door. Yuta looked up. It was a big sports hall, and a big sign was hung over the entrance, saying that the competition was taking place there and that it would be held on that weekend. 

"Are you guys only competing today?" Yuta asked as he pointed at the sight over their heads. 

Taeyong also looked up before he answered.  
"I am" he said. He placed his hand on Yuta's back to push him gently forwards so they could finally go in. "Today is the hip hop dance and performance solo and group and the contemporary solo and group competition and the gymnastics. Tomorrow will be the ballroom dances and other competitions for pairs" he said and smiled as he looked at Yuta. "But maybe it would be good if you came tomorrow also, you could see the ballroom dances when they are done right" he said, poking Yuta's side jokingly. The Japanese guy giggled. He was ticklish. 

"I don't have time tomorrow, I need to study, sorry" he said, his voice turning a little more serious towards the end. He would much rather come here again than to spend the day with his assignments again, but he didn't really have a choice if he didn't want to lose his scholarship. 

"Hey, it's ok. I'm glad you guys could make it today" Taeyong said as they finally stepped into the building. It was always shocking to see how many people would come to these competitions. Sure, most of them were little girls in their early teens, but they also came to watch and Taeyong always thought it was cute. Once, he had also been a dance obsessed little boy in his early teens who would drag his parents to watch these competitions. Now, finally, he was the one competing. 

"And now how are we supposed to get through this?" Yuta asked, gesticulating towards the mass of people in front of them. If he would've been alone, he would have just sat down onto the ground and wait for it to go away, but since he was with Taeyong he couldn't do this. 

"Well, we just push ourselves through it. Come" And with that, Taeyong grabbed Yuta's wrist and pulled him after himself, into the crowd. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry" They murmured as they pushed themselves through up till the entrance for the competitors. By the time they reached it, both of them were panting a little. 

"Since when have been that crowd waiting there? It was huge!" Yuta said when Taeyong opened the door. He stepped in after the dancer. 

"For a while now. When the others came in, it was even bigger" Taeyong said, waiting for Yuta to follow him. They were in front of the stage now. The stage was situated in the middle of the hall, surrounded by seats for the dancers and their guests. The other viewers could watch the competition from above. Except for the stage, the floor was covered with dark green carpet and the bags of the dancers. 

"Wow" was all Yuta could mutter out as he looked around in awe. He never thought a dance competition could be this grand.  
Taeyong smiled to himself as he looked at the other. He tried to be a little less formal with Yuta today, and this far it worked well. He wanted Yuta to be less on-guard when he was around him - maybe it would do good for their lessons. 

"Come on, I can see the others" Taeyong said, bringing Yuta back to the reality. Nakamoto looked around to see Jaehyun waving at them and Johnny making some really perveted faces as he looked at them. Yuta groaned mentally - of course, he was friends with an idiot. The only thing missing was Johnny starting to imitate sex with his hands.  
As this came into Yuta's mind, he quickly made his way there before Johnny really would've started doing so.

“What’s up?” He asked, slapping his hand onto Johnny’s shoulder. His other hand landed on Jaehyun’s shoulder, but Jaehyun could guess from Johnny’s flinch that Yuta was much gentler with him than with their elder friend. 

“Not much. It should start at any moment by now. NCT Dream is the first” Jaehyun said, patting the seat next to him. On his other side was Johnny, who was sitting next to Ten. Yuta quickly took the seat next to his friend. He didn’t like sitting next to strangers. 

“They start with Chewing gum, right?” Taeyong asked, looking down at Ten. On the short dancers other side were a few more other dancers that Yuta didn’t know. Ten looked up at Taeyong. 

“Yeah. My First and Last is only if they make it to the next round, and Dunk Shot is only a filler choreography if needed” He answered, an Taeyong nodded that he understood. He and Ten were the ones in charge of Dream, since the elder choreographers didn’t really have time to always look after the soon-to-be-pros. Because the Dream guys weren’t now in the normal courses, but they still weren’t in the pro category.

“Okay then” he said and after patting Ten’s shoulder a few times – much gentler than Yuta did with Johnny –, he made his was to his student and sat down next to him onto the last free seat. 

“And how are the orders made up? Like, they just suddenly go up to you that you’re up next?” Yuta asked, bringing Taeyong’s attention to himself. 

The dancer shook his head.  
“Usually, we draw. Like, after they’re done with this segment, there’s going to be the male hip hop solo dance. We needed to draw a number from a box” he said. “And so did the guys. It’s just that Mark is unlucky and pulled the number one” he said, pointing at the guys who were standing next to the stage. They were standing in a close circle, talking in shushed voice. 

“And you?” Taeyong gave a happy smile at this. 

“I’m luckier. I’m fifth out of seven” and showed up a peace sign. Being last was the best, but if you couldn’t be the last, then you needed to be at the end of the line. 

“Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the…” The voice came from the loudspeakers on the walls as the man on the stage talked into the mic. It was a man in his late twenties, and he had a beautiful face. He looked a little flamboyant in Yuta’s opinion. 

“The first segment of today is the team performance under the age of twenty. We have five teams that made it this far, we hope you can give them love equally. The first team is NCT Dream from SM Studio with their original song called ‘Chewing Gum’. Let’s give them a big applause” the man stepped to the side as the team went up onto the stage. The Dream members lined up, and when they were done, Mark lifted his mic to his mouth: 

“To the world, we’re NCT! Good afternoon, we’re NCT Dream!” The boys bowed in the same time and smiled for the audience. Yuta smiled widely and waved when he saw Jaemin looking their way. The boy probably noticed him because he smiled back.

*****************

“Come on, come on! We’re going to miss him!” Keiko said, pulling Yasuo along by their interlaced fingers. The man only groaned; there were so many places he would much rather be than here. He never had interest in dance, and he knew that his fiancée had neither. It was only that she wanted to see the dancer she got for Yuta. Yasuo felt sorry for the guy – he needed to go through all this just because Keiko was obsessed with getting him a date for their wedding.

“No, we’re not going to miss it. You could hear that they just said that the third competitor is going to be up in their genre. According to the paper outside, he’s the fifth” he answered, but let himself to be pulled. He had just watched how Keiko got them into the place where only the dancers and their guests were allowed, so he would rather not argue with her. Sometimes, he couldn’t decide if he was a masochist or just whipped as hell. Probably both…

“Uh, I can see them!” Yeah, he could’ve guessed that Keiko didn’t even probably hear what he said. “Yu…” She would’ve started screaming for his baby bro, but Yasuo placed his hand in front of her mouth to shut her up.

“If you start yelling now, you’ll get thrown out. You’re disturbing the performance. And also, Yuta is talking with that guy next to him” he said, and pointed at them with his free hand. The guy seemed to be in a deep conversation with the guy next to him. Yuta was sitting turned halfway towards the guy as he listened to him talk.

Keiko placed her hand on Yasuo’s and gently pulled it away from her mouth.  
“Right, I’m sorry” she said, much softer than before. Yasuo nodded and pulled his hand away before he a pressed a kiss onto hair. It was easy for him to do so, she was almost a head smaller than he was.

“It’s alright, love. Anyway, is he really that handsome?” he asked, trying to change the subject as they made their way to Yuta and his friends.

“If I had a chance with him, I would push you under a bus. And you know how handsome you are” she said, looking up at her fiancée. Yasuo was a photo model when he was younger. The colour drifted away from Yasuo’s face as he tightened his hold on Keiko’s hand. He didn’t want to be pushed under a bus.

Keiko only smiled at his reaction as they finally reached her brother. Yuta haven’t noticed him yet, he was still talking to Taeyong.  
“What’s up, baby bro?” she asked, draping herself onto Yuta’s back, making him almost fall out of his chair.

“What the hell?” Yuta’s sudden movements and question made everyone turn to look at him. Jaehyun and Johnny immediately turned their eyes away, trying to play that they didn’t know them, while a big smile came onto Ten’s face.

“Oh, Keiko! Hi!” he said, waving at the woman, who gave him a big smile.

“You guys know each other?” Johnny turned to Ten in the same moment Yuta finally got himself out of Keiko’s hold.

“What are you doing? Could you act a little more properly? “ He aksed, looking at her with angry eyes. His voice was shushed; he didn’t want to disturb the ones around them and the performance going on.

“Sorry, sorry” she said, as she squatted down behind Yuta. “I Just came to see your dance instructor perform” she said and gave Taeyong a big smile. Taeyong backed away, surprised. He didn’t see it coming.

“Thank you…?” It was much rather a question than a statement. Keiko giggled at this. Taeyong noticed how her smile and giggle was the same as Yuta’s. He couldn’t help but think it suited the boy better than her.

“I’m choreographing their first dance. But we are going slowly, because she doesn’t practise” Ten said, giving Keiko a meaningful glare. Jaehyun smiled at this, and all three guys turned towards the woman behind them.

“Shut up! They didn’t need to know that!” she said, and tried to hide her face in the back-rest of Yuta’s seat. It didn’t help much. Yuta wanted to say something, but the man’s voice once again could be heard from the loudspeakers and that draw his attention away from his sister.

“The next up is our fourth dancer in the male solo hip hop category, Shownu from Starship Dance Academy. He’s dancing to Fighter from Monsta X. Please, give him a big applause!” A big, bulky guy made his way up the stage, holding a mic in his big hands. Yuta’s first thought was a big, friendly teddy bear as he looked at him.

“This is my cue to leave, I’m the next” Taeyong said, making Yuta look at him again. 

“Break a leg~” Ten’s voice came from behind Yuta but Nakamoto didn’t turn around. He gave Taeyong a sweet smile.

“Good luck” he said, earning himself a smile in return from the dancer as Taeyong stood up.

“Thanks” he said, and went to the stage, leaving them all behind. Ten followed him with his gaze until Taeyong was far enough to not to hear them. Then he turned towards Johnny and the others.

“So, now, that he’s gone, we can finally talk” he said with a huge smile on his face. It was clear that he was planning on something.

“About?” Johnny asked, voicing out the thought of his flatmates, too.

“Taeyong’s birthday is next Saturday and we’re making party for him. I’ve invited all of his former and current students, and since you’re also one, you also need to be there” Ten gave Yuta a grin. It didn’t sound like Yuta had any choice in this question.

“Oh, and I don’t take no as an answer, so I’ll message Johnny the details, and you guys better show up!” he said and immediately took out his phone and started typing.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? We’re not even clo…” Keiko cut Yuta in half with her hand on his mouth.

“He’ll be there” she said, and Ten looked up from his phone to look at his student. He smiled at her which she returned – they looked like evil masterminds who were working together.

Yuta would’ve sighed if it wasn’t for his sister’s hand. Another thing people decided on without him. Great.

“And what should we bring?” Johnny asked, ignoring the betrayed look Yuta shot him. Seemed like it was decided that they would go. Jaehyun won’t say no, Yuta knew it already. 

“Just yourself. There isn’t anything Taeyong wants or needs, so you don’t need to bring anything special” Ten answered as he pressed the send button. Johnny’s phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it. He wasn’t in rush to look at it.

“Shh, Taeyong hyung is up!” Mark’s voice was quiet, but loud enough to get them shut up and focus their attention on the stage. The Shownu guy stepped down the stage, giving his place back to the flamboyant MC. The man looked down at the papers in his hand as he lifted the mic to his mouth. Then he looked up at smiled.

“Thanks to Shownu for the great performance! Now, next is up Lee Taeyong from the SM Studio. The song he’s dancing to is an original from SM Studio’s performance group NCT, called Another World. Let’s welcome him with a big applause!” the MC made his way down the stage as Taeyong went up.

Yuta held his breath back for a moment as Taeyong took his place on the stage. Their eyes met for a second.

There was only one thought that rushed through Taeyong’s mind, just like it did at every single competition. He murmured the words to himself.

“Be the best of the best. Now or Never.” 

And the music started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)  
> The only thing in this chapter that was in because of me is the dark green carpet. Whenever I go to a competition, the floor is always covered in dark green carpet if it's covered with something. This irks me to death by now, to be honest.  
> The next chapter will be up on the 1th of July, and since that is Taeyong's birthday it's going to be a much longer chapter than any previous ones - it's over 6 thousand words, is 12 pages long and is from Taeyong's point of view. :D The longest one this far was 4,876 words long. 
> 
>    
> And now why I posted this chapter a little earlier... (Tbh, it's 8 PM on the 26th where I live, so it's not that much earlier than it was supposed to be updated...)  
> I'm want to ask you a question, that I would really like to get answer to, because it affects the way the story will go on.  
> Angsty or not angsty? This is the question. :) The next chapter is already done, but I can/need to change according to your answers.  
> Both way there are only 3 or 4 chapters left, so this doesn't affect the length. But this story started out to be fluff and I know that some of you guys are not head over heels for angst like I am. :"D I'm happy with both way, so now I would like you guys to decide it because I can't. :)  
> Please, leave your answers in the comments or message it to me via twitter, my name is down below the 'Notes' box. :) Thank you. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know wat I need to improve on or what do you like. :)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! :)


	9. "It looks good according to what I saw on Youtube."

Lee Taeyong hated himself. And this was now official and permanent. He looked through all of his music (and as a dancer and instructor he had a lot of music) three times, and he still couldn't find one he could use for tomorrow's lesson. And that was a big problem, because if he couldn't find one, he would need to search for a new one, and that was something he really didn't want to do. It was always so troublesome to search for music.

"Ten! Help!" He finally shouted, hoping that his best friend could solve his problem. Ten always had at least one song for every dance that Taeyong didn't have.

"What do you want?" Ten looked out from the kitchen, seemingly not really happy about being disturbed. He had a big chocolate cake in his hand and a tube of whipped cream in the other one. Taeyong could never figure it out how he could eat such a food without gaining any weight. He himself always felt guilty after eating something like that and always needed to train a little more for the following week.

"Tell me you have a cha-cha-cha song that isn't sexual!" He looked up at him from his laptop with pleading eyes, hoping for the good answer. He just couldn't believe he didn't have any cha-cha-cha song that didn't have sexual theme to it...

Ten looked taken aback for a moment before a blank look came onto his face. 

"We're talking about cha-cha" he said. "That dance is sex on the dance floor part one. Only tango and rumba is worse than that" He said as he came closer and sat down onto the couch. Taeyong was sitting on the floor as he started banging his head onto the coffee table in front of him.

"I know" he whined, burying his fingers in his hair. He pressed his forehead onto the cool wood and gave out sounds that Ten could identify as fake crying.

'"Then why do you even want a song that isn't sexual?" He asked, watching his best friend curiously.

"You know why" Taeyong gave him a disapproving look. But Ten still played the innocent.

"I don't know" Of course, he knew why Taeyong was acting like this, but he needed the elder to say it. Just for fun. To see him suffer as he admits it.

Taeyong let out a sigh, as he turned his eyes away from his flatmate.   
"Because I'm teaching Yuta cha-cha-cha tomorrow and I don't need it to be harder than it already will be" he said, waiting for Ten to start laughing.

But he didn't.

Taeyong only dared to look up at his best friend a few seconds later just to find him looking at him with the same blank expression he did when he asked about the non-sexual cha-cha music.   
"See this?" Ten asked, lifting up the bottle of whipped cream. Taeyong nodded, not understanding what the other wanted. Ten turned the bottle upside down and poured the cream all over his cake. By the time he was done, the brown cake was covered in white. Ten pushed the plate under Taeyong's nose.

"See this?" Ten asked once again. Taeyong pushed the plate back gently with a frown on his face. The cake just smelled like calories.  

"Yes, I do. Why?" The elder still couldn't understand what his flatmate wanted.

"This cream isn't as whipped as you are" Taeyong could only groan at this answer and he immediately turned away from Ten, and slammed his laptop shut. At moments like this did he question why he was friends with Ten. Seriously, he would just be better off without him…

"I don't even know why I asked you" He said and with that he stood up from the ground and mentally prepared himself to spend the night with searching for a song.

"You're only saying this because you know I'm right" Ten said, still holding the bottle and the plate in his hands. His fork threatened to fall down, but the guy didn't really care about it.

"No, you're not" Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest, now looking down at his Thai friend. Ten was still sitting on the couch.

"Yes, I am, and you know it. That guy is totally you're type and you wanted to get close to him ever since you've laid your eyes on him" Ten said, finally placing down his plate and the bottle onto the coffee table so that he could freely gesticulate. "Normally, you would've thrown everyone out who would play hard to get like him, not teach him hip hop to make him stay! You don't give treats like dinner and invite them to competitions!" He said, standing up. He was still shorter than Taeyong, but the high-difference was still a little smaller. It's still more than nothing, right?

"That doesn't mean..." Taeyong wanted to start speaking, but Ten cut him off fast. He wasn't done speaking yet.

"YOU yourself said that you want a non-sexual cha-cha music, because it would make it harder! If this isn't a confession that you wanna bang him, then what is?" Ten was almost shouting by now. He had been annoyed as hell by this for the last three weeks. When Taeyong came home after his first meeting with Yuta he could only talk about how the guy was totally his type and all. He had been making puppy-dog-eyes at him whenever Ten saw them together, and the Thai guy just couldn't believe that Taeyong couldn't notice how Yuta was looking at him in the same way. Sure, they needed to get to know each other better, they've only met three weeks ago, but it was a match made in heaven, everybody could see that.

"And what if I wanna bang him?" Taeyong asked in normal voice; only his face showed that he was upset. "He's still my student!"

"Yeah, for like, four more weeks" Ten rolled his eyes. "You're not a high school P.E teacher, mind you. Also, SM doesn't prohibit it. And it's not like he's underage or something, so it's not illegal" he said, shrugging. If it would’ve been him, he would have made his move way sooner. And wouldn’t bitch about it like Taeyong did.

“That doesn’t matter. It’s still not right!” Taeyong said as he leaned down to pick up his lap top from the table.

“Then go on and suffer about it. But just so you know, I invited him to your birthday party, and I know it from his sister, his sister’s fiancée and his best friend that he’s single” he said, and went on despite of Taeyong’s shocked face. “And if you listen to me and take my advice, then you bang him that night. Or tomorrow after the cha-cha. And you’re an idiot if you let that he’s you’re student stop you” He said. He didn’t let Taeyong puppy-eyes soften him this time, no matter how hard the elder tried.

“So this means that you don’t have non-sexual cha-cha song?”

“No, I don’t.”

So this is the story how Lee Taeyong didn’t get a non-sexual cha-cha-cha song. He didn’t even start searching for one, because after Ten’s rant, he didn’t really want to search for one. Ten had more successful relationships than Taeyong did, so he probably knew something; at least Taeyong told himself this as he tried to convince himself that he won’t regret this.

 

 

But, to be honest, he regretted it in the moment he saw Yuta. He was standing between Johnny and Jaehyun, laughing with Ten. He was now wearing sweatpants and the shoes he used for the lessons, but he was also wearing a big hoodie that was at least three size bigger than he actually needed. It reached down to almost mid-thigh for him and covered his whole hand. He looked freaking cute. But Taeyong needed to take a deep breath before he could step to them without acting strange.

“Hey! What’s up?” He asked, as he stepped between Johnny and Yuta and threw his arm around his student’s shoulders. Last time, after he won the competition, he jumped into his neck, now he couldn’t act distant.

“Johnny says they can dance Sistar better than I do!” Ten said, irritation written clearly over his face. A smile came onto Taeyong’s beautiful features. Ten was one of the most girly guys Taeyong knew, and Ten also knew this. That’s why he took a great pride in his dancing to girl-group songs.

“Do you?” Taeyong asked, looking up at the tall guy at his side. Johnny gave him a confident look.

“Sorry, but you can be pro at any level, but nobody dances Sistar better than Yuta and I do” he said, and held his hand out in front of Taeyong for Yuta to give a high-five. Nakamoto didn’t even take a moment before he did so.

“Damn straight.”

Taeyong smiled at this. They looked so smug about even though it was only about Sistar choreos. It was especially entertaining, because Ten now turned to Jaehyun for help.

“Tell me you’re on my side” he asked, but Jaehyun just shook his head.

“Sorry, hyung. But really nobody can dance Sistar better than Johnny and Yuta” he said, showing his hands up in the air. Taeyong watched as Ten huffed and lifted his pointy nose up in the air.

“We’ll see” he said and with that he went back into his practise room.

“Ah, come on. Don’t get mad” Johnny immediately went after him, but he turned back once again before he could disappear into the room. “Bitch, don’t you dare to sweat into my hoodie!” he said, pointing at Yuta in a warning way. Both Taeyong and Jaehyun turned to look at the Japanese guy, who had a blank look on his face. Then he lifted his arm up in the air and rubbed his armpit through the hoodie. Jaehyun laughed out loud at this, while Taeyong only smiled.

“Fuck you” Johnny laughed, letting his hand fall to his side, before he went into the room.

Taeyong looked at Yuta.   
“Should we go and start? Just so you can surely sweat into his hoodie?” he asked, and Yuta grinned.

“Okay” he said before looking up onto Jaehyun. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked, but let Taeyong slowly push him towards the practise room.  The younger gave him a smile and pulled out his phone.

“Yap, I’ll wait here” Jaehyun answered, letting himself fall onto the couch behind him. Yuta gave him one last smile before he and Taeyong went into their practise room and the dancer closed the door after them.

“So, can we start?” Taeyong asked as he went to the hi-fi set.  His phone was attached to it by now and Taeyong could feel a lump in his throat as he looked at it. He was really afraid of today’s lesson, even though now he couldn’t turn back. He had already chosen which song he would use.

“Yeah, sure” Was Yuta’s answer as he took down Johnny’s hoodie. He won’t really sweat into it, he would only take it back on the end of the lesson and say that he wore it the whole time. 

“Then, let’s go!” Taeyong sighed and let a random song start to play. He kept the volume low just like all the previous times so they could talk while warming up. He started reaching up towards the ceiling, like how he usually started the warming up. Now Yuta followed suit, not even needing to think what and how to do.

“So” Yuta started a conversation when he felt the silence getting heavy. Taeyong was grateful for it. “Ten said that your birthday is this weekend”

"Yeah. He told me that he invited you guys to the party" he said, as he started rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, he did" The conversation seemed kind of forced, but it was still better than nothing. "But you don't sound like you're happy about it. We can..." Yuta started, but Taeyong quickly turned around and looked at him when he realised what the other was about to say.

"No no no no, it's not that I'm not happy that you're coming" he started, holding his hands up in the air. Yuta looked at him, surprised. Taeyong took a deep breath, today was keeping him on his toes and now he was overreacting everything. Fantastic. "I'm sorry, it's just... I don't really like my birthday or partying. The party will be held only because I promised Ten last year that if he leaves me alone, then he came make one this year" he said and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned back towards the mirror and continued to stretch.

Yuta followed his movements a few seconds later.  
"Can I ask why?" He asked unsurely and immediately added: "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to! It's just it's not usual than somebody doesn't like their birthday" he said and Taeyong smiled softly. Yuta was adorable.

"It's nothing serious, really. I just think it's useless. There's maybe four or five people who really cares. And I don't need or want anything, so I only get gifts that I don't need and only takes up the place" he laughed as he remembered of his room. Half of it were filled with gifts he collected during the years. "And I'm not really a social person, so I only get bored at the party" he said, looking into the eyes of Yuta's reflection.

The guy smiled back at him.   
"Then I won't even ask what do you want for your birthday" He said, giggling softly.

Taeyong chuckled.   
"You better not" he said as went next to Yuta and sat down onto the ground. The Japanese guy now got into the position like it was the most natural thing to do. Taeyong felt proud because of this.   
"But if you really want to do something, then keep me company on the party" he said, smiling at his student.

Yuta's eyes sparkled up after hearing this. He lifted his hand up to show a 'V' sign and smiled. "You can count on it."   
Taeyong now didn't say anything, only gave him a smile.

They finished warming up in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Taeyong went to his phone and stopped the music before looking at Yuta who was still sitting on the ground, watching him curiously. He was waiting for the usual story time about the dance.

"So, what do you know about cha-cha-cha?" Taeyong asked as he made his way back to Yuta.

"Well, it's a Latin dance" Yuta said while Taeyong sat down in front of him. He crossed his legs in front of himself.

"That's right. And?"

"It looks good according to what I saw on youtube" Yuta said, making Taeyong laugh. This was a new answer, he haven’t heard this one before.

“Yeah, it’s really good looking. I also love watching it” he said, and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knew. “Cha-cha-cha came from Cuba and it was made by Enrique Jorrin. He was a musician, who noticed that dancers had difficulties with dancing to the fast music of danzón-mambo. So he started playing mambo’s music slower and in a less syncopated version in 1953. Then he noticed that the dancers started improvising triple steps in their footwork. This gave it the name cha-cha-cha” he explained, watching Yuta’s very reaction. He had noticed it before, but these few minutes were Yuta’s favourite part of the lesson. He had a dreamy look on his face as he listened to the story, probably imagining it in his head.

“It’s so interesting” the Japanese guy said, the smile on his face brighter than the sun. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I know. But now let’s start, shall we? he asked and stood up, offering his hand to Yuta. The guy took it and Taeyong pulled him up.

“Yap.” Taeyong gave a satisfied nod as he turned towards the mirror, looking at them through it.

“Okay, so there are four basic cha-cha elements. The first two is the walking steps forward and backwards. Then there is the side steps and the rock step” he counted on his fingers. “We’re going to start with the walking steps. It is really as simple as it sounds, just like you normally walk” he said, looking at Yuta on his side. The guy nodded.

“Okay.”

“So, we take a simple step with our left leg first, then with the right, and then with the left again. Yeah, just like that” he said, looking at Yuta’s feet as he did the steps with Taeyong. “Put your weight on your left foot, and then take a step back with the right. Yeah that’s right” he said as they did the steps together.

“And then we repeat this.” he said, smiling. Yuta looked at him.

“Is this it?” he asked.

“The basic steps for the walking steps. But there’s a little more to it” Taeyong said and turned to Yuta fully. “Do you know why woman always dance Latin dances in high heeled shoes?” he asked.

“No” Was Yuta’s simple answer. Taeyong smiled and pointed at Yuta’s feet.

“Take off your shoes” he said, surprising Yuta a lot with it. It was clearly written on Nakamoto’s face that he couldn’t understand why Taeyong wanted him to take down his shoes.

“Why?” He asked, but leaned down to get them off.

“Just do it” Taeyong said. Yuta’s every thought could be clearly seen on his face and Taeyong found it adorable. Yuta took off his shoes and lifted them up, just to put them next to the wall so they won’t be in the way.   
“So. In Latin dances, they put their weight on the balls of their feet, this is what adds that typical hip motion. Sure, they also move their hips, but this adds a little more to it” Taeyong said as he took Yuta’s hands into his and got him into the woman’s position. “Try to dance this normally, fully on your feet” he said and started doing the basic walking steps when the other nodded. He did it a few times, both forward and backwards, before he tried making the side steps with him.

“Wow” was Yuta’s reaction as he followed Taeyong’s movement.

“Now try to do it on the balls of your feet. Basically almost stand on your tippy toes” Taeyong smiled, holding him a little stronger so he could steady Yuta when he stood up. He was unstable for a moment, using Taeyong as support. He didn’t dare took look up from their feet as Taeyong once again started leading him. The movements really came easier like and Yuta could also feel how much faster he could react to Taeyong’s steps like this.

“It’s easier, right?” Taeyong asked, looking at his student with a gentle smile on his lips. Yuta gave him a big smile and finally looked up at him when he stopped. 

“Right” he said and then laughed when he continued “But everything is easier when you are the one leading” he said, and Taeyong just shrugged, still holding Yuta in the closed hold.

“Everything is easier when your partner leads you right” he said. “When I first learned cha-cha-cha, my instructors first thing was to get me into the woman’s position and led me into a dance. If you’re led right, then you won’t even notice that you don’t know the dance” he said, and gave a mischievous smile. “Like how you just did a side steps, even though we haven’t learned it yet.”

“Wait, really?” Yuta’s smile disappeared to give its place to a confused look as he looked down at their feet again.  

“Really. But now we’ll learn it, so that it won’t be so surprising anymore” he said, making Yuta look back at him again. The guy gave him a smile and took a step back.

“Okay!” Taeyong felt like pouting bit stopped himself from doing so. He wanted to have Yuta close for a little more. He himself didn’t really understand the feeling, but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted to say  _‘No, don’t go, come back!’_

But he made up his mind and took his place next to Yuta once again, only looking at him through the mirror.   
“So, once again, we start with our left foot. You take a step to the side, and you close your right to your left. Then once again to the side, and then together. And once last time to the side, but now you don’t close them together. Yeah, just like that. Good” he said, watching Yuta’s feet through the mirror.

“Okay.”

“And now, like in the walking steps, you take a step with your right back towards where we came from. Side, together, side. That’s right!” he said. “Now try to add the hip motion to it.”

“Hip motion?” Yuta’s head snapped towards Taeyong in the moment the words left Taeyong’s mouth.

“Yeah, hip motion. That, that you do it on the balls of your feet adds to it a little just like I said before, but you need to add some more to make it look perfect” he said and then demonstrated the steps with the added hip motion. Yuta watched him, but judging from the miserable look on his face Taeyong could guess that he didn’t help much with it.  Ha gave Yuta a smile.

“Come, on, I’ll help” He said and went to stand behind Yuta. He placed his hands on Yuta’s hips and looked at him through the mirror. He needed to hold himself back from putting his chin on the guy’s shoulder.

“So, side. Together. Side. And now back where we came from” Taeyong said, almost pressing himself against the other as they did the steps together, his hands moving Yuta’s hips.

“Now forwards and backwards” He said in a low voice, letting the dance do it’s magic with the mode. Yuta did his steps, concentrating on his feet. Taeyong watched him through the mirror.

“Now once again to the side” He said, doing the motions with his student. Yuta got the steps right and even did the hip motion right, almost fully without the guidance of Taeyong’s hands. “Now a little faster.” And Yuta did so. The only thing Taeyong was waiting now was for the other do it from feeling, not from thinking.

When it happened, Yuta finally lifted his gaze up from his feet and their gazes met.

Taeyong couldn’t sleep that night because he could only think about that moment.

 

*******************

Taeyong almost forgot why he hated when Ten threw him parties on his birthday every year. He always thought that maybe just the previous one was just bad, and this year’s will be much better. He thought that he will enjoy it just a little bit more. But these parties never failed to remind him why he disliked them so much. Like right now.

He had been sitting at the bar counter for almost twenty minutes by now, alone. This party should have been for him, but he was the only one who was alone. Ten was somewhere in the middle of the dancing bodies, so Taeyong couldn’t even search for him to get permission to go home. Taeyong’s only hope was that Yuta will arrive soon, so he can take him for his word. But the Japanese guy nowhere to seen yet.

At least, the dancer thought so, until the bar’s door opened, and Yuta almost fall in with Johnny and Jaehyun at his side. They looked around to see if they were at the good place, before Jaehyun and Yuta turned towards their tallest friend. Judging from this, Taeyong guessed that it was Johnny’s fault that they arrived late.

But Taeyong couldn’t really care much about it as he quickly made his way to them and almost jumped onto Yuta’s back, hugging him. His saviour was there.  
“Finally!” he said to himself, and even though the music was almost deafening  Yuta still could hear him right. At least, Taeyong thought so from the way he giggled.

“It can’t be that bad” he said but turned around in Taeyong’s hold to hug him back. Johnny and Jaehyun gave each other a look and quickly stepped away to leave them alone.

“Right. It was even worse” Taeyong laughed when he pulled away from Yuta.

“But now the hero has arrived to make your night better!” And with that he stroke some superhero pose, that only made Taeyong smile even wider.  Yeah, he needed Yuta to be there.  “There’s a lot of people here” Yuta looked around after he stood normally again. The bar Ten rented out for Taeyong’s birthday was fully packed with people. And Yuta would swear he saw some idols somewhere between the people.

“Well, yeah. There are some of my ex-teammates from where we were only trainees at the studio, there are some other competitor dancers and my ex-students” Taeyong said, his eyes running over the crowd.

“So, everybody is waiting for you to show off on the dance floor?” Yuta asked mockingly and Taeyong smiled at this as he shook his head.

“Not really. They can also do what I can or are even better than I am” he said, before he looked at the counter. “I left my drink at the counter, should we go there?” he asked. Around the counter were a lot of empty seats since everybody was on the dance floor.

“I don’t think you should drink that anymore, but let’s go” Yuta said. The only thing he perfectly knew about bars was that you should never drink something that you have once left alone.

Taeyong took his previous seat while Yuta sat down next to him. Taeyong ordered himself another drink, leaving the other one the way it was, and gave Yuta a smile when the other started up a conversation. The dancer felt much better now. He wasn’t alone anymore and he had good company. He looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a black jeans that fitted his legs perfectly, while the long sleeved shirt was a little too big for him, making him look cute and fluffy like Johnny’s hoodie did a few days ago. He looked really good.

They only talked for a while, but around half past eleven they opted to start a game, which was basically a simply a Q&A, just without the alcohol like Yuta usually played it with Johnny and Jaehyun. Neither of them wanted to get wasted that night.

“Is there any kind of dance that you haven’t done?” Yuta asked, when it was his turn. Taeyong thought about it for a second.

“No, I don’t think so” he said, shaking his head.

“Really? Anyting?”  he asked. “Traditional Korean dance?”

“From age seven to eleven.”

“Ballet?”

“From age five to seven.”

“Pole dance?”

“For three months last year.”

“Belly dancing?” Yuta tried to list up every dancing genre that he thought only girls did. And finally this one seemed to get to Taeyong.

“My bad, I haven’t done bally dancing. But to be honest, I doubt that there is belly dancing for males” he said, laughing.

“I don’t know. Why wouldn’t there be?” Yuta asked, honestly curious about it. Taeyong looked at him for a moment blankly, before he took out his phone within a sec.

“I’m googling it” he said, causing Yuta to laugh. Taeyong smiled down at his phone. He liked the sound of the other’s laughter a lot. He typed in the keywords, and then looked up at Nakamoto again. “Now it’s my turn, right?” he asked and smiled when Yuta nodded.

“When is your birthday?”

“October 26.” Yuta answered immediately.

“And which year?” It was the second question, but neither of them played by the rules.

“1995.” Taeyong smiled when he heard this. Yuta was only a few months younger than him! He looked down at his phone, that finally could load in the sites. And it was surprising what he found.

“There really is belly dancing for men!” he said, lifting his phone up to make sure he had read it right. Yuta jumped down from his seat and went to Taeyong’s side to see the phone.

“Now you will need to learn it” Yuta laughed, looking up at the dancer.

“Definitely” Taeyong said, and if they weren’t in the club then he would’ve started to search for a course immediately. It hurt his pride that he didn’t know a dance. Neither of them paid attention to the music in the background and if someone asked one of them which songs had been played since Yuta set his foot into the bar, neither of them could name one. That’s why it took them by surprise when Johnny suddenly showed up next to them and grabbed Yuta’s hand.

“What?” The Japanese guy asked, looking at his best friend.

“Come on, this is our song! And Ten still doesn’t believe we can dance it better than he does!” Taeyong and Yuta only realised that Sistar’s _‘Touch my body’_  was playing. Johnny didn’t even wait for a reaction from his friend before he pulled him away. Yuta shot Taeyong an apologetic look before he disappeared between the people. Taeyong quickly stood up from his seat and followed them.

On the middle of the dance floor a small circle was made for the dancers and it was currently Ten dancing the choreography when Taeyong finally pushed his way through the others. Yuta and Johnny were watching the Thai dancer from the side until the chorus when the small guy shot them a provocative look. Taeyong watched as the look in Yuta’s eyes turned determined as he and Johnny started dancing. Taeyong laughed out loud at this. They were neither professional or just even simply hobby dancers. But they danced in complete synchronisation and with the love and feeling of the choreography even Sistar didn’t. Taeyong could hear Jaehyun cheering for his friends from somewhere as the people started clapping for the guys. Their enthusiasm for the dance was starting to get onto the people and they also started dancing it.

Taeyong looked at his roommate. Ten was now laughing so hard he couldn’t even properly breath as he watched the pair. He totally forgot that he wanted to take this “competition” seriously. Taeyong  looked back at Yuta, just find him sandwiched between Johnny and Jaehyun, now completely forgetting everything else and only concentrating onto the dance. Then he cried out something Taeyong couldn’t hear from the music and pressed himself against Johnny’s back, away from Jaehyun. Jaehyun and Johnny laughed and all three of them stopped dancing, but then they got into the dance once again for the last chorus part.

“Maybe I should’ve bribed you with teaching you the Sistar discography” Taeyong laughed into Yuta’s ear when the younger finally found him again in the middle of the dance floor. Yuta laughed.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t have any girl group dance that you just need to dance to” he said, and reached out for Taeyong’s shoulders when the crowd almost pushed him away. Taeyong quickly grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. EXO’s _Playboy_ started playing in the background. It was one of Ten’s favourite songs, so it didn’t surprise Taeyong. The only thing that did was that that it didn’t come out earlier.

“Nah. I’m good as long as Hyuna’s Red doesn’t starts playing” he said, trying to keep a straight face but failed with it miserably and broke out in a smile. Yuta returned it and got even closer to Taeyong when someone bumped into him from behind.

“Do you want to go back to the counter?” Taeyong asked, when he saw Yuta looking back. They were pressed from both sides, so they couldn’t move comfortably. Yuta looked back at him, his dark brown locks falling into his eyes. Taeyong only realised how close they were now. They bodies were pressed together and he could feel Yuta’s breath on his face.

“Maybe we should” Nakamoto answered a little absentmindedly. Neither of them made a move to go back to the counter. They only stared at each other. And then the chorus started playing in the background and something snapped in Taeyong. He leaned in slowly, waiting for Yuta to pull away. Hoping for him to pull away and tell him to get himself together. But Yuta only moved forward to meet him halfway. And then both of them closed their eyes.

It wasn’t like Taeyong imagined a first kiss to be. It wasn’t shy nor clumsy. He had kissed a few people before this and he could guess that Yuta also did. But the way they fitted against each other perfectly just wasn’t usual. Maybe it was the music that did it to them, or the tension that had always been there, but the kiss quickly got heated from the gentle press of the lips that it originally wanted to be. Soon Taeyong found himself gripping Yuta’s hips strongly as he tried to get even closer to him as Yuta gripped his hair as their tongues fought for the dominance.

They came apart for air when the music switched. Girl’s Day’s _‘I’ll be yours’_  started. Taeyong looked into the other’s eyes before he let him go and grabbed his hand. He quickly pulled him out of the crowd and led him to the nearest dark corner. Nobody cared where he was this far, they shouldn’t care after this, he decided. He pushed Yuta against the wall and pressed against him. He didn’t even need to think if he should kiss him once again, because Yuta’s hand immediately found their way to his nape and pulled him into a kiss. Now Nakamoto instantly gave Taeyong the control, letting him to lead. Just like they did when they danced. Yuta loved it much more when Taeyong led him than when he needed to do it.

Not that Taeyong minded it. He took control in the moment Yuta let him. He licked around Yuta’s mouth, exploring it as he pressed closer to him until their bodies were flatly against each other’s. He only pulled away a little when they needed air just to continue one second later. They didn’t count how many songs they have missed or how long they were there, they only started caring about their surroundings as Yuta turned his face away to breath and Taeyong pressed kisses to his neck instead.

“Where do you live?” He asked. It would’ve been his turn in the game to ask, but neither of them really cared about it.

“Half an hour from here” Taeyong responded, trailing the kisses back to Yuta’s mouth, kissing him once again. Yuta kissed him back gladly. “You?” The dancer asked, panting softly as he pulled back.

“Ten minutes with taxi” Yuta replied, hugging Taeyong’s neck a little tighter. He knew that he was the one who brought it up, but he didn’t really like the thought of separating from Taeyong. The other was warm against him and it felt so great to be held by him. Taeyong pulled back just enough to look at Yuta questioningly.

“Then why were you late?” He asked, swaying them a little. Their hips were pressed together and Taeyong could feel that he wasn’t the only one effected by their kisses.

“Because the guys wanted to walk here and Johnny can’t read the GPS. We got lost” he laughed softly and Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh with him before kissing him again. It was their most gentle kiss that far.

“So ten minutes by taxi?” Taeyong asked when he pulled away once again.

“At max.”

“Let’s catch a taxi.”

They disappeared from the party without anyone knowing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I realise that even tho Yuta is supposed to be the main character, it's Taeyong who resembles me more. :"D 
> 
> Also, I have a game for you guys! :D The first person who can tell what Yuta cried out when he was sandwiched between Johnny and Jaehyun can request something from me. :) (Except deleting my stories. I'm not deleting them.) Hint: this sentence really left Yuta's mouth this January. :) 
> 
> As for the informations, these will be about the writing of this chapter not my dancing experiences.  
> \- Taeyong's feeling about his birthday came from me, because I have this ridiculously strong dislike towards my birthday for the exact same reasons. Sorry-not-sorry. :"D  
> \- I originally wanted Ten's whipped cream saying as the chapter title, but that's only good if it's read together with the rest of the scene.  
> \- My heart aches a lot for the cha-cha scene. I originally wanted to write the whole teaching of it, but when this moment happened, I felt like THIS is where I need to cut. So I did. But I even had the music for them and all...  
> \- The music at the party wasn't intentional. Only Sistar. But the rest wasn't intentionally written with sexual themed or way-too-romantic songs, it's just that my phone played music on shuffle when I wrote this and they came in this order. :"D
> 
> As you could see, there's only two chapters left, and it's all written and done so I only need to update. And the story became... FLUFF in the end, because everybody who told me their opinion wanted that or would be fine with that. This changed a few things, but I'll tell you guys about those when we get there. ;)  
> Thank you for everyone who told me their opinion in the previous chapter! 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about the story, what I need to improve on and what you like. :) Also, I just really like reading your comments! :"D 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> And last but not least, happy birthday to our favourite leader, Taeyong! :) ❤


	10. "So you should not only let me have that, but also thanking me and sending me some flowers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that basically leads us to the ending in the next chapter. :) I hope you guys will like it! :)

Yuta woke up to the sound of the door closing. He groaned softly and buried his face in his pillow, trying to sleep back. After a few minutes of just laying there he finally lifted his face up and looked around the room. The blind were open, letting in the warm sunlight that lighted up the room. Johnny's bed on the other side was well-made, like he haven't slept in it that night. He probably didn't, he should've gone home with Ten... 

Yuta quickly pushed himself into a sitting position when he finally processed the thought, but almost screamed in pain when he did so. His ass was hurting. He haven't felt this for a long while now. Yuta looked around once again, searching for his clothes he and Taeyong had thrown away the night before. He found them folded on the end of the bed with a small note on it. 

__

_"I made breakfast for you if Jaehyun and Johnny haven't already eaten it. It's in the kitchen. We should talk about what happened. You know my number, please, message me._

_-TY"_

Yuta bit into his lower lip as he smiled, trying to hold himself back from squealing like a little girl when she got a love letter from her crush. Well, he just got a letter from his crush, it was just that he wasn’t a little girl but a 23-years-old man. He looked down at the paper again. Taeyong had a nice handwriting.

Yuta read the two lines once again, before he jumped out of the bed. The words _‘made you breakfast’_ and ‘ _Johnny and Jaehyun’_ finally reached his mind, and he knew he couldn’t waste his time anymore. He probably wouldn’t even catch a smell out of his breakfast. He ran to their wardrobe and pulled the first shirt out of it – it was Johnny’s since they shared a wardrobe - and left the room. Johnny’s shirt almost reached down to his mid-thigh so he didn’t even need anything else.

He burst into the kitchen, almost falling in, just to see his flatmates eating from a plate. It was probably the food that was made for Yuta. The guys looked up at him. Jaehyun gave a smile while Johnny lifted his hand in front of his mouth as he spoke up:

“I don’t chare if you don’t hab filingsh for the guy, you’re murrying him, becoshe thish ish aweshome” he said, pointing down at the plate with his fork. What he said was hardly comprehendable, but Yuta understood it perfectly. He had heard Johnny talk with his mouth full just enough times.

“Fuck you, that’s mine!” he said, and quickly pulled the plate away from his friends before they could even react. Jaehyun only laughed. He had eaten Taeyong’s cooking earlier, since he had been already up when the dancer came out. Now he was just eating because it was really good.

Johnny swallowed the food before he once again started to speak.   
“That doesn’t mean a single thing! Like, that room is mine also” he pointed at the direction of their room “but I was forced to sleep on the couch because you guys were having sex in there. So you should not only let me have that, but also thanking me and sending me some flowers!” he said, standing up from his seat. It was an unintentional movement, as he tried to look threatening to Yuta. The guy was still a half head smaller than he was.

Too bad, he has used this card on Yuta too many times, so he didn’t get scared. Didn’t even flinch. But he did force a friendly looking frown onto his face in the name of a smile and said “Thank you” in a too sweet voice, so Johnny will surely know that he’s ridiculing him.

“Go to hell” Johnny said, but let Yuta take the fork from him as he sat down onto the third chair and started eating. Their kitchen was kind of unique, with the way nothing was from the same kind. There were three chairs, all three of them different, and the table didn’t look like any of them They had their own chairs by now, and even though it wasn’t said out loud, they always sat like that and didn’t sit in the others’ chair. They also didn’t have a plate or a glass that was the same as one another. 

“Show the way” Yuta answered and hissed softly as he sat down. God, he really haven’t felt this in a long while. The other two gave him a knowing smile as they watched him.

“So, dancer guy can use his hips for something other than dancing?” Johnny’s mode quickly changed when he saw his best friend in pain. It was time to tease~.

“Yes, he does” Yuta answered with a smug look on his face. “He most certainly uses it better than you do” he replied, surprising Johnny. He haven’t seen this comeback coming.

Jaehyun laughed out loud.   
“Uh, burn” he said, pointing his finger at Johnny’s still shocked face. Then he stood up from his chair to got to cabinet. He gave Yuta another look before he said. “Nice hickey you have there, by the way” he patted Yuta’s shoulder as he went behind him. Now, finally this brought a little blush onto Nakamoto’s face, but he still had this disgustingly satisfied and happy smile on his lips. Then it disappeared to give its place to the surprise that came to Yuta’s features when Johnny suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him close.

“Want me to prove? We haven’t done it in a while, I’m pretty sure you just can’t remember correctly” he said in a low voice. Yuta’s smirk came back as he answered when he recovered from the shock.

“The hottest guy in whole South Korea just gave me the night of my life, do you really think you can outdo that?” He asked, but didn’t try to pull away from his best friend. He and Johnny had been like this ever since the second week of Yuta moving in with them. Johnny didn’t reply, just looked at Yuta with squinted eyes.

“This conversation is really turning me on” he said suddenly, making Jaehyun snort in the background. Yuta laughed softly, as his eyes fell on Johnny’s lips. Then he finally lifted his hand up to gently push Johnny’s hand away from his face so he could pull back.

“Yeah, me too. But I want to get myself a dancer boyfriend, so back off” Yuta replied as he sat back onto his chair, now biting back the hiss.

“Maybe you should talk about that with Taeyong hyung first” Jaehyun said as he turned around. He was wiping his hands with a cloth after he had washed the dishes.

Yuta pulled a face but nodded as he continued eating.   
“I know. He also said that he wants to talk about this” he said, now suddenly not so lively. Johnny gave him a pat on his thigh.

"But try not to get it into your head" Jaehyun said, as he placed the cloth onto the counter. "You can never know what Taeyong hyung will say" he said, going back to the his seat. 

"What do you mean?" Yuta asked, looking back up at his youngest friend nervously. He didn't really like the way Jaehyun said it, it made it sound like he didn't even had a chance with Taeyong. 

"Back then Taeyong hyung didn't do relationships. He only has eyes for dancing and his goals. He might have changed, and it's clear that he likes you." Ha said, patting Yuta's shoulders gently and then kissed his hair. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

 

 

In the end, Yuta and Taeyong agreed to meet up on Tuesday at five, in the same McDonald’s Taeyong brought him to a few weeks ago. It’s needless to say, Yuta was all over the place the whole day. He was late from almost all his lessons, left almost all of his things at home, and he just couldn’t concentrate.

When he knocked something off their table for the third time, Doyoung snapped.   
“What the hell is up with you?” He asked, trying to keep his voice down to the minimum, so he wouldn’t disturb the lesson. There were only a few minutes left.

“Long story” Yuta sighed, laying his head on the table. Now he could see that it was better for everyone if he just didn’t do anything. Maybe he should just go home and sleep through the day.

Doyoung sighed.   
“We’ll talk after the lesson ends” he said, as he turned back towards to teacher to take notes about the rest too. Fortunately, the prof only said a few more sentences before he finished the lesson.

“So what’s up?” Doyoung asked, now turning back to Yuta. He haven’t really talked much with the guy, but he was Jaehyun’s best friend and he had known way too much about Yuta’s problem to ignore him now. Also, Doyoung was a good guy, he won’t just leave someone there when they were in trouble.

Yuta sighed and turned his head towards the bunny-boy to look at him.   
“I had sex with the man of my dreams, and he wants to meet up today to talk about that. I’m afraid that he will tell me that he doesn’t want a relationship or that he doesn’t want to see me ever again after we had finished our dance lessons” he said. He knew that Taeyong wasn’t a guy like that, but Yuta couldn’t help but think about these things. After Jaehyun told him about that Taeyong didn't do relationships, Yuta got even more nervous. Especially, when Taeyong asked him to meet up when he messaged him.  Now, the only thing he could think off was Taeyong telling him they can’t be together because they were in a teacher-student relationship.

“Is he that dance instructor you didn’t want to go to?” Doyoung asked as he started packing his things into his bag.    

“Yeah.”

“And how did you guys get so far?” Doyoung asked. “I mean, did it just happen? Were you at a party? Or was it your dance lesson?” He asked, and he turned towards Yuta again after he had zipped up his bag.

“Well, his best friend invited us to Taeyong’s birthday party. He didn’t like the party, so I was with him together during the whole time so he won’t be alone, and we had a good time together. And then…”  Yuta clapped his hands together to make a sound effect to the story. “ BANG! It just happened.” he explained, finally sitting up straight. He was looking at his hands that were still up in the air after he finished. Doyoung nodded that he understood.

“Were you guys drunk?” Was his next question.

“No. Taeyong said that he doesn’t like alcohol so we drank coke” Yuta answered.

“Then I don’t think that you need to be this nervous. He was sober and he had good time with you. From what Jae told me about you guys it seems that he likes you a lot, so maybe he also wants something” he said. He had listened to Jaehyun going on a lot about Yuta and this guy, because he really wanted them together. And if Jaehyun wanted that, Doyoung will help him with it. “Sure, there may be that that he doesn’t want it right now, because you’re still his student, but then he might just ask you to wait a little” he said, and gave Yuta a faint smile. This seemed to cheer on the guy a lot.

“You think so?” The shine came back to Yuta’s eyes. This far, he didn’t have a reason not to believe Doyoung. He had once knocked sense into him, and he seemed really smart anyway. And Yuta just really wanted to believe him.

The guy nodded.  
“Yes. I don’t know the guy, but anything can happen” he said, but almost bit his tongue when Yuta threw himself at him suddenly and hugged him tight.

“Thank you! Ah, gosh, I don’t know where I would be without you” he said, giving Doyoung a big smile, when he pulled back. Now he was really thankful that Jaehyun got together with this guy, and hoped that Doyoung will be around for a long time.

“Probably failing this semester” Doyoung muttered as he stood up from his seat. Yuta followed him instantly, pushing everything into his bag with a big motion of his hand. “Now, you help me out” Doyoung said when the other zipped up his bag.

Yuta looked up at him, surprised.   
“Sure, with what?” He asked, and let Doyoung lead them out of the lesson hall.

Doyoung didn’t look at him as he said:  
“Jaehyun wants to introduce me to your sister. He said that not even meeting his mother will be as hard as meeting her will be. I hoped you could help me with what I should not say and what I should pay attention to and all…” he said, his voice now much softer than earlier. Jaehyun told him that Keiko was really scary and he really hoped that Yuta could help him out with some information.

“He wants to introduce you to Keiko?” Yuta asked, not really believing what he had just heard. It wasn’t something that happened every day.

“Yes, this Friday.” Doyoung said. Yuta gave him a bright smile.

“He must be pretty serious about you then” Yuta said, his smile growing bigger when he saw the faint blush on Doyoung’s cheeks. Introducing someone to Keiko was almost like asking them to marry them between the trio and Yuta knew how much Jaehyun must have hesitated over this.

“You think so?” Doyoung asked, and he seemed really shy about this. It was a big contrast compared how he usually acted in front of Yuta, but Nakamoto thought he was adorable. They’ll look really good with Jaehyun.

“Yes, I do” he said as he adjusted the light scarf around his neck. “So, Nakamoto Keiko…”

 

**********************

 

Taeyong arrived twenty minutes earlier. The studio was only five minutes away from the place, but he was so nervous he couldn’t sit down or concentrate on his work. In the end, Ten kicked him out, saying that he should wait somewhere else, as far from him as possible.  
So here he was at a McDonald’s table for two, waiting for the time to pass. And as he watched the numbers change on the screen on his phone, he felt his nervousness grown even worse. After five minutes of just sitting there he felt like pulling his hair out. He had practised what he wanted to say to Yuta in his head thousand times, but he still tried it again and again to make sure he could say it normally.

He felt ridiculous. He was Lee Taeyong. He had won thousands of competitions, had given speeches as the leader of the NCT Dance group and had performed in front of millions of people. And now he was there, more nervous and jumpy than ever, just because he needed to meet one guy and talk to him.

His heart sped up when he saw Yuta enter. He was also early, but only with twelve minutes. He looked around, a little lost as he searched for Taeyong. Taeyong smiled at this and lifted his hand up to get his attention. When Yuta also saw him, he gave a smile and went towards him.

Taeyong looked at him as he came closer. Yuta had a black scarf in his neck, with a white shirt and black jeans. It was almost the same like the one he wore at the party, just a little baggier. _It would be easier to take it off of him like the other one was._  
Taeyong’s eyes widened and he almost blushed at his thought. _Oh my god, what was he thinking? ___

__Yuta sitting down on the other end of the table was what snapped him out of it._ _

__“Hi!” he greeted him. Taeyong gave him a nervous smile. “Sorry for not noticing you instantly, I was searching for your silver hair” he laughed softly, making Taeyong forget about his earlier thoughts. Yuta’s smile was a good distraction as he lifted his hand to his hair. It was back to black and he also got it cut a little shorter._ _

__“Oh, yeah” he said, running his fingers through his strands. “The dye came out as I washed it” he laughed softly. He totally forgot about it, it natural to him that his hair colour changed, but Yuta had only seen him with silver hair._ _

__“It looks good. Natural”  Yuta said, with a kind smile on his face. Taeyong didn’t say anything, only smiled back at him. He wanted to say a lot of things, that he had been practising, but as he looked at the guy all the things he could think off was how beautiful Yuta was._ _

__Taeyong could remember everything that has happened on that night, and he could recall every moment he had spent with Yuta. His childish pouts when he didn't want to do something, and his dreamy face as he was listening to the history of the dances. The way he moved, and the way he smiled when he did something right. Taeyong grew to like him a lot, even though he knew that they still had a lot to learn about each other. He leaned forward and took Yuta’s hand into his._ _

__“Look Yuta” he started. He felt the other flinch in his hold, so he started to caress the slightly smaller hand.  He didn’t really dare to look into Yuta’s eyes as he spoke, so he kept his eyes on their hands. “I really like you, and I would like to spend more time with you, other than our dance lessons” he said, giving Yuta’s hand a light squeeze as he finally looked up. “But I’m afraid that we can’t do this inside the SM Building” he said, breaking out in a smile in the end. This so wasn’t what he had practised in his head…_ _

__Yuta looked at him, confused. The first half sounded like a rejection, but the last sentence almost changed everything.  
“I… don’t really get it” he said, giving an awkward laugh in the end. He didn’t pull his hand away from Taeyong as the other was still playing with it.     _ _

__Taeyong sighed, as he looked around. It was still early, so there weren’t many people in the place, so he just pulled Yuta’s hand up to his face and gave a light kiss to his fingers to assure him. He didn’t like that half-hurt half-confused look on the other’s face.  
“I mean, that I would like to go out with you, as in dating. But it would be nice, if you could wait for me till our last lesson.”_ _

__Yuta sighed and gave a relieved laugh. Doyoung’s earlier words echoed in his head as he looked at the dancer in front of him.  
Seems like he won't regret listening to the bunny-boy._ _

__“If this is what it takes, then so be it.”_ _

__

__Much later than he had originally planned, Yuta arrived home with a messy hair, well-kissed mouth and with a scarf that now couldn’t cover up all of his hickies. But the first thing everybody noticed on him was that bright, happy smile on his face that lit up the whole room._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised to you guys that I will tell you about what would be different if it would have been the angsty line. :)  
> Actually, now I know that it would make a difference in the length, because if it was the angsty one, it would have one or two more chapters. The difference in the storyline would have been that that Taeyong would have said what he originally wanted, which is that they can't be together because of the teacher-student relationship. (Stupid I know, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
> Then somehow Ten would've broken Johnny's heart and then *Rin claps her hands together to make a sound effect to the story* DRUNK JOHNTA!!!! (cuter drunks than they were in Jealousy) For this chap.  
> And in the other one Jaehyun would nurse the hungover Johnta back to life and then Doyoung would have knocked some sense into Yuta, like in this one. :)  
> But what I really regret that can't be in the story because of the fluff is in the last chapter, but I'll tell you guys about that next time. :) 
> 
> Also, last time it was G who had first replied to the question and I have already written her request. It's called [You had s3x with Yuta?!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368722), some of you guys had already seen it and gave it some love, which I'm really grateful for.  
> G, I don't know if you had seen it or not, but anyway, I hope you'll like it! :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this short chapter, please leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story! :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :) 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and the last chapter will be up on the 9th! :)


	11. So, Love, shall we dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending notes are probably longer than the chapter itself. :"D

Yuta was bouncing off the walls the whole day, so nobody was happier than Johnny when they finally could go to Yuta’s last lesson. Jaehyun brought Yuta another bag and waited them in front of the gate when they came out, and gave Yuta a smile when they left. This was probably the first time when not a single complain left Yuta’s mouth as he went to his dance lesson. 

His smile wouldn't leave his face for a moment, so Johnny needed some kind of conversation, so the others on the bus won’t think that Yuta was and idiot for smiling to himself during the whole ride.

“I’m thinking about asking Ten out on a date” Johnny said. This was the first thing that came to his mind. Apparently, this has been on his mind for days by then. 

But anyway, this seemed successful as the younger turned serious as he looked at Johnny.  
“Haven’t you done it already?” he asked, giving his full attention to his best friend. He turned towards him as much as he could without pulling his legs up or placing them on Johnny’s lap.

Johnny shook his head.  
“No, I haven’t, and I’m kind of nervous about it” he said, looking in front of himself as he played with his fingers on his lap.

“But you have been telling us that you will for a long while now” Yuta said, and took a hold of Johnny’s hand when the cracking of his fingers got to his nerves. The elder quickly interlaced his fingers.

“Yeah, but it’s not that easy” he said. “If I get a boyfriend and you also get a boyfriend, we can’t hold hands like this and there will be no more way-too-inappropriate jokes after this” he said and pouted when Yuta laughed out loud. He was serious, the other shouldn’t be laughing at him! 

This really scared Johnny sometimes. He always said that Yuta wasn't important and he was only his bitch, but he knew that Yuta knew that this wasn't real. That they were best of friends. They instantly hit it off when they got to know each other, that's why Yuta moved into Johnny's room. It was kind of scary to think about a life without Yuta by his side in all 24 hours on every day.

Luckily, Yuta opened his mouth and always said what Johnny needed to hear. 

“To be honest, I don’t think that it would trouble them that much. They’ve seen us do this for the past seven weeks” he said as he leaned his head onto Johnny’s shoulder. “Also, they won’t be around us all the time, we can save the way-too-inappropriate jokes for those times” he said, causing Johnny to snort. “Also, I think that Ten will like those jokes” Yuta said softly as he thought about the guy. He seemed like the type who would join them in those jokes.

“Okay, that’s true” Johnny said, bursting out laughing. Yuta smiled at this.

“And don’t worry, you will always be my favourite fuckboy” he said, leaning up to press a short kiss onto Johnny’s cheek. The old lady that had just passed by them gave them a scandalised look, but neither of them could really care about it. This wasn’t the first one they got and probably not the last one either. 

“And you mine, dumbass. And Jaehyun our caretaker” Johnny said, giving a kiss onto Yuta’s hair when the other leaned his head back onto his shoulder.

“That’s right. But now he spends more time with his bunny. We need to do something scandalising or really messy to get his attention again” he said, thinking about the pair.

Jaehyun introduced Doyoung to Keiko last week and it was surprising how whipped Keiko got after two sentences from the bunny-boy. She gave them her full approval and even invited Doyoung to the wedding in instant as Jaehyun’s date. Doyoung seemed really shocked by the sudden invitation, but Jaehyun just gave him a soft, happy smile as he shrugged and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand softly. They were so disgustingly happy and in love that Johnny and Yuta just couldn’t help but imitate puking in the background where Keiko couldn’t see them.

“Don’t worry, we’ll do something” Johnny said and stood up from his seat when they reached their stop. Yuta followed him as he was pulled by their joined hands. They were right on time, now they didn’t go there earlier much. Just their usual half an hour early so they could go in to keep Jaemin occupied while he was waiting for Jeno to come out.

“He’s not allowed to ignore us. Who will feed us later when we’ll be living on the streets?” Johnny said, bringing in their usual joke.

“Right? He should take care of us!” Yuta said as they turned in at the corner. It was just two minutes of walk to reach the SM Studio’s building. They now didn’t even look at the girl at the desk, only went to the right corridor. It became a habit by now, they didn’t even need to think about it much.

They sat down onto their usual couch and made themselves comfortable. Yuta took out his phone as started watching some videos, and Johnny did the same with his. They sometimes sat up to show the other a funny moment or something in the video, but other than that the first time when they looked up was when Jaemin came out of Ten’s room.

“Hey guys!” he greeted as he closed the door after himself and stood in front of them.

“Yo. What’s up?” Johnny grinned at him when Yuta finally took his legs off of him. He held his hand out for a high-five.

“Not much.” the boy replied as he gave Johnny the high-five. He turned to Yuta. “Can we go?” he asked. It was now a tradition that Yuta will go change with him.

“Sure. Don’t make much trouble while I’m away” he said to Johnny as he turned away from him.

“Never” the other sing-song, turning his attention back towards his phone.

“So, this is your last day here?” Jaemin asked when they stepped into the changing room. He placed his bag down on one of the benches and so did Yuta on the other one.

“Yes” Yuta answered, and even though Jaemin couldn’t see his face, he knew that there was a huge smile on the elder’s lips.

“I take it that you didn’t get into dancing” he said, giggling softly as he took his shirt off.

Yuta shrugged as he sat down onto the bench to take off his shoes.  
“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it will be, but it’s just not for me” he said.

“But you’ll come to our competitions, right?” Jaemin asked, turning back towards Yuta.

“You couldn’t even make stay away if you wanted.”

********************

“Are you ready for the final lesson?” Taeyong asked after he had closed the door after them.

“Yap” Yuta answered, standing onto his usual place in the middle of the practice room. Taeyong gave him a smile as he went to his phone and started some music. As always, he turned the volume down.

“I saw you and Nana talk outside. Did you guys say goodbye?” he asked as he stood in front of Yuta and reached up towards the ceiling. The warming up always went in the same rhythm and he always used the same exercises, so he was pretty sure that Yuta could do it alone if he needed.

“You could say so. But I promised him that I would go to all of his competitions from now on, so we will see each other” he said as he followed Taeyong’s movements, watching him through the mirror.

Taeyong smiled as he started stretching his shoulders.  
“And it’s not like you will be banned from this building. You still can come whenever you want” he said.

“We’ll see” Nakamoto replied.

The lesson went like usual, except than they now first did Black on Black and then started practising the ballroom dances. After they had finished learning those, they always did Black on Black first. It took up most of the time, but they had finished that too, and now it even looked decent the way Yuta danced it.

“Let’s start with jive, first. I’m pretty sure you won’t need that” Taeyong said as he started the music. He stepped into the woman’s position, letting Yuta to lead him. He still wasn’t perfect, but it was way better than the first time they did it. Yuta will probably never learn how to lead properly, but it was excusable. Taeyong got a tip from Ten that Keiko doesn’t let herself to be led, so it was alright if Yuta wasn’t strong. It was enough if Yasuo fought with her for the dominance on the dance floor. 

Then it was the cha-cha-cha, a little clumsier than it was the first time they did it. Now, that Taeyong didn’t put any effort into helping Yuta, not even a little, the other was a little lost and only did the steps like a robot. 

Taeyong knew that Yuta loved the waltzes much more than he did the Latin dances, so it was kind of a relief for him when after the cha-cha-cha they started the slow waltz. He could lead during this one much better than he could during the other ones, but he needed to concentrate a lot to be in the rhythm. He always wanted to go faster than the music allowed him to. But knowing Yuta’s personality, Taeyong wasn’t so surprised about this one. 

“Now it’s only the Viennese waltz, alright?” Taeyong asked, looking down at Yuta who had collapsed onto the floor right after they had finished the slow waltz. It was probably the easiest dance between the four, but Yuta needed serious concentration and this took out a lot from him. 

“Aha… Sure…” Yuta groaned as he sat up and slowly pushed himself into a standing position. Taeyong laughed softly as he started the music. He went back to Yuta and placed his hand in his and on his shoulder.

They started dancing to the rhythm of the music, and now Yuta finally could let himself go a little. This was the dance he liked the most and that came easy to him. Taeyong watched Nakamoto’s footwork. He could still remember when he needed to place it where it should’ve been placed; those motion now came to Yuta perfectly. He also was kind of confident with this, so his lead was much better. Sure, Taeyong could still see that feel of uncomfortableness on his face, but that didn’t really matter. He let Yuta lead until the half of the song, when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Do you want me to lead?” he asked, and his question has been answered the moment Yuta let out that relieved sigh.

“Yes, please” he said, and quickly changed their positions. Taeyong smiled as he stopped them for a moment before he took the lead and started dancing once again.

“So, how did you like the lessons? Did dancing become something enjoyable to you?” Taeyong asked as they waltzed around the room. He didn’t need to concentrate on his footsteps, so he could freely talk while dancing.

“It did, up to certain level” Yuta answered. “It didn’t become my favourite activity to do, but now I won’t run and sulk if someone tells me to go to a dance class” he laughed softly as he looked up to Taeyong from their feet.

“I’ll take it. Better than nothing” Taeyong said. He thought this was also an accomplishment, since Yuta seemed to hate even the thought of dancing when he got there.

“It’s much more than nothing, be happy with it” he said, and Taeyong laughed softly.

“I am. I am happy” he said, his smile getting a little softer as he looked at Yuta. Just a few more minutes, he told himself. At least, he thought so, but suddenly the alarm went off In his phone and the room echoed the powerful bass that started playing.

“What the hell?” Taeyong asked as he ran to his phone to turn it off. Yuta just placed his hands on his ears to muffle the sound.  
“I’m sorry, it was just an alarm that was left turned on” Taeyong said after he had turned it off. Yuta took his hands off of his ear and nodded.

“It’s okay” he said softly, earning himself an apologetic smile from Taeyong.

“Sorry again. Come on, we’ll stretch and then we’re done” he said as he sat down onto the ground at Yuta’s feet. The Japanese guy groaned.

“Is it necessary?” He asked, but eventually sat down. He hated stretching.

“It is. Now come” he said as he crawled behind Yuta As the other leaned onto his right leg. Taeyong pushed his shoulder down with a satisfied smile on his face. He counted in his head, before he started counting loudly too. Then he slowly let Yuta up. just so he could move his shoulders a little before he leaned onto his left leg now.

“Now the left. We’re almost done” he said, making Yuta chuckle a little. It allowed Taeyong to push him further down. “You know now you’re more flexible now than you were when we started” he said as he counted in his head. Yuta snorted.

“Yes, because you and Jaehyun torture me with this” he said, as he slowly came up when Taeyong’s pressure disappeared from his back.

“Awh, you’re so mean. I told you I always go easy on you” he said as he leaned onto Yuta’s back to keep him down. Then he yelped when Yuta suddenly went much more down than he previously did.

“ And I still don’t believe it” The guy groaned as he stayed down. Taeyong got off his back much earlier than he usually did. Yuta looked at him over his shoulder. “What?”

“Come on, I show how they made me stretch” Taeyong said, and patted the ground next to him. “Lie on your back” Yuta eyed his suspiciously but did as he was told. “Now lift up your legs” Taeyong instructed as he took Yuta’s legs into his hands.

“Straighten them” he said, as he moved to sit behind Yuta’s legs. He used his thighs to make sure that Yuta doesn’t move away as he slowly parted Yuta’s legs. “Back then, they made me lie on a bench and then started pushing my legs like this. And it wasn’t good until it reached the ground” he said as he pushed Yuta’s legs down.

Yuta laughed. It was clear that he did it in pain.  
“Stop it, stop it, stop it” he laughed and his laugh turned relieved when Taeyong did stop. He let his legs fall onto the sides of the dancer who climbed on top of him. Taeyong held himself up on his forearms as he looked down at Yuta.

“Still doubting my words?” he asked in a soft voice, running his fingers through Yuta’s soft, but little sweaty hair. 

“No” Yuta laughed as he looked up at Taeyong. His smile became gentler when he realised the position they were in. “Didn’t you say that we can’t do this here?” he asked softly, afraid to reach up and hug Taeyong’s neck like he wanted to.

“Uhm…” Taeyong stared. “The alarm now went off to tell me that the lesson has ended. So I’m not your teacher anymore. Now we’re not doing anything bad” he said, but he kind of got scared when he saw the judging look on Yuta’s face.

“So you’re telling me that you haven’t been my teacher for the last few minutes and you still made me stretch?” he asked, lifting up one of his eyebrows.

Taeyong gave him a silly smile.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t just leave a lesson half finished. I’m a dancer, after all” he said, and didn’t let it show on his face how relieved he got when Yuta smiled and finally lifted his arms up to hug Taeyong’s neck.

“Yes, you are” he laughed softly, as he pulled Taeyong down to finally, after three freaking long weeks, kiss him.

*********************

“I thought it will never end” Yuta groaned as he sat down between Johnny and Taeyong. He loosened his tie a little and pouted. Keiko chose to dance slow waltz with him, and it felt like an eternity to Yuta. Taeyong turned back from Jaehyun to Yuta and placed his hand on his lover’s thigh and stroked it softly to calm him down a little.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad” he said, giving him a smile. “I mean, you stayed in rhythm and Keiko took the lead…” he started, but Ten’s snort from Johnny’s other side cut in.

“She surely did” he laughed, causing the others around him to smile. And as hard as Taeyong tried to glare at his best friend he himself cracked a smile. Yuta’s pout just got bigger at this.

“Come on, don’t sulk” Taeyong said softly and leaned in to kiss that pout away.

“Yeah, you’re not as cute as you think you are” Johnny said, causing Yuta to pull away from Taeyong just so he could answer.

”Excuse you, I’m cute” Yuta said, not really caring about Taeyong who watched them amused. He was about to push his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat but he was left just because Yuta needed to get into a fight with Johnny.

“No, you’re not.” The answer came from Keiko this time, who suddenly showed up behind Yuta.

“When did you get here?!” The six guys asked in the same time, looking at her like they just saw a ghost.

“That doesn’t matter. Now, smile for Momoka, I want a picture with my bros” she said and looked at her youngest sibling who stood on the other side of the table with Keiko’s phone in her hands. She just shrugged, and this made it clear for the guys that she was also forced to do this job.

“You know that I’m your only brother” Yuta looked up at his sister when she threw her arms around him and Taeyong. She straightened up a little to look at him.

“No, you’re my only brother by birth. But I have two more brothers by soul, and because of that I also have three more brothers in law “ she said as she squatted down to their level again. “Also, if I take pictures with pretty people like Taeyong everybody will be jealous of my wedding when I show them the photos” she said, making all of the guys burst out laughing, except Taeyong who just smiled, embarrassed. Momoka chose this moment to take the photo.

Keiko quickly reached for her phone to see the picture and nodded satisfied.  
“Good. This will do it” she smiled, before he patted Yuta on the shoulder. “Now, go to dance guys. I don’t want to see anyone sitting or sleeping until at least three in the morning! It’s a party!” she said and quickly left them to take pictures with the rest of her family.

“She says it’s a party, but all they play is slow” Johnny said. Ten looked at him with a smirk.

“It’s not even that slow. This is for Viennese waltz, it’s faster than the previous one was for Yuta” he said as he turned towards his boyfriend.

“Fantastic, really” Johnny said, but the sarcasm was the only thing the others could hear from his voice. Yuta looked at Ten over Johnny’s shoulder and gave him a smile. This was his time to get his revenge.

“Ten why don’t you teach it Johnny? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know how to dance it” Yuta said, and gave Johnny a kind smile when the elder turned to him with a horrified expression.

“Exactly what I was thinking” Ten said, and quickly stood up, grabbing Johnny’s hand. “Come!”

“Wait, what?” Johnny asked, looking back and forth between the two guys.

“It’s easier to learn it if you are in the woman’s position!” Yuta shouted after them, making Ten laugh and Johnny even more terrified.

“It will look funny that Ten will lead Johnny who is a head taller than him” Doyoung mumbled softly from Jaehyun’s side, leaning against him.

“That’s exactly why Yuta told them to do so” Jaehyun said and grinned at Yuta who turned to them. Nakamoto’s smile was disgustingly satisfied. 

“Even though he’s also one to dance in the woman’s position” Taeyong said, looking at Yuta with a smirk. Jaehyun laughed at this; he haven’t heard it before.

“That’s because I like to dance like that more. Not because I can’t dance in the man’s” Yuta was quick to defend himself. Taeyong nodded, because it was true. He himself taught him how to do so.

“I know, I know” he said as he pressed a soft peck onto his hair as he stood up from his seat. He smiled down at Yuta and offered his hand. “So, Love, shall we dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that we’re here at the end of the story I don’t really know what to say.  
> When I started writing this story I didn’t know that Yuta’s sisters names are Momoka and Haruna, that’s how Keiko was born. But I really like the name ‘Momoka’, so Yuta’s little sister named like that. :) Also, the only thing the way I was involved in this chap is when Johnny said _'Fantastic'_. I only say _'Fantastic'_ ; when I'm being sarcastic. :"D
> 
> And about what I regret about not having in this version of the story is… the animalistic make-out session/ even mirror smut Yutae could have had if it was the angst-line. This was just too pure for that. :”D
> 
> I enjoyed writing this story very much, and to be honest, I feel like I wrote this to myself more than I wrote this for you guys. :”D I don’t want it to sound rude or something, it’s just that I sometimes were and still are worried that enjoyed it writing much more than you guys could enjoy reading it. Maybe because of the extreme amount of dancing stuff that would be hard to understand if you haven’t experiences it or because it was much more of a JohnYuJae story than Yutae you guys all expected. Also, my new found love for JohnYu also showed heavily in this story. Sorry for that :”D
> 
> This story started of really badly with getting onto hiatus right after the second chapter, but I’m really grateful for you guys who still took their time with reading it, and gave me that encouragement when I came back that I needed to finish this story in the end. I needed to cut out many scenes that I wanted to include, meaning explanations about JohnYuJae’s past. Like, I wanted to explain the ‘Oppa Gangnam style incident’ but in the end it didn’t fit anywhere so that remained a mystery. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the 100+ comments and 2000+ hits and 150+ kudos! It means a lot for me!  
> Please, leave a last comment after yourself so I’ll know your final thoughts about the story! :D
> 
> And for the last time, Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://mobile.twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
